Un amor inevitable
by Sarai GN
Summary: Bella Swan es una periodista dura e implacable que lucha por alcanzar la cumbre de su carrera mediante una entrevista exclusiva con el General Carlisle Cullen. Sin embargo no cuenta con que Edward, el apuesto e impetuoso hijo del general, se interpondrá en su camino, y menos aún en su vida, despertando a la mujer tierna y sensible que se esconde en lo más profundo de su corazón...
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen (Betas FFAD)_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Gracias Esmeralda por acompañarme en este nuevo proyecto, eres un sol!_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí vengo con una nueva historia, gracias por aceptarla en los domingos de borrador de FFAD, espero no decepcionar.**

**Gracias a Eli Val por su ayuda, los pequeños detalles son los que normalmente se pasan por alto, así que gracias por revisarla y estar al pendiente que no se pasara ninguno. Besos.**

**Gracias a DannySk por aportar su toque en la historia, sabes que me encanta lo que haces con cada capítulo, eres un amor. No quedaría igual sin ti.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La muerte de su esposo, corresponsal de guerra, y su profesión de reportera de una cadena de televisión han convertido a Isabella Swan en una mujer dura e implacable. Ahora, cuando lucha por alcanzar la cumbre de su carrera, su jefe le ofrece la posibilidad de conseguir un éxito sin precedentes mediante una entrevista exclusiva con el último general de cinco estrellas vivo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el anciano Carlisle Cullen, que desde hace años vive recluido misteriosamente en su rancho de Texas. Sin embargo, la atractiva Isabella no cuenta con que Edward Cullen, el apuesto e impetuoso hijo del general y celoso guardián de la intimidad de éste, se interpondrá en su camino, y menos aún en su vida, despertando a la mujer tierna y sensible que se esconde en lo más profundo de su corazón...

Bella, para obtener la entrevista, debe convencer a su hijo, éste se niega terminantemente a que cualquier periodista se acerque a su padre, por temor a que dañen aún más su delicado estado de salud.

Finalmente ella decide entrar en el rancho, usando un ardid, y el General le concede la entrevista, pero con la condición de que venga a vivir con ellos por el tiempo que dure la misma, aunque Edward se opone.

Edward Cullen es un hombre guapo, arrogante, seductor, pero con una gran desconfianza hacia las mujeres, debido a la mala experiencia que tuvo con su ex esposa.

Durante el tiempo que dure la entrevista, vivirán un romance tormentoso y apasionado que cambiará sus vidas.

Tendrán que luchar contra sus miedos, la desconfianza, la ambición desmedida del jefe de Bella, diferentes malentendidos. Pero el amor triunfará después de pasar por todas estas pruebas.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

―¿Está seguro de que vendrá hoy? ―preguntó Bella Swan con impaciencia al tiempo que adoptaba una posición más cómoda. El asiento de la barra, de vinilo rojo, estaba apelmazado y duro.

―No, seguro no ―contestó Tyler Crowley, propietario y cocinero del Tyler's Chilli Parlor, y pasó un trapo de muselina por el borde de una taza de café desconchada―. Sólo he dicho que es posible que pase hoy. Pero no que vendría necesariamente. Lo más probable es que haga lo que le apetezca. ―El viejo rio entre dientes.

Los instintos profesionales de Bella se agudizaron y olvidó la superficie dura e irregular del taburete en el que estaba sentada. No quería atraer la atención de los comensales que almorzaban ni demostrar demasiado interés por su presa. Tyler Crowley podía decidir en cualquier momento que era una entrometida y dejar de responder a sus preguntas, sin más.

―Vaya. ―Tomó un sorbo de té frío con indiferencia. Se lo había servido en un vaso de plástico rojo con una cucharilla dentro―. ¿Le parece que el señor Cullen es una persona impulsiva?

En cuanto lo dijo, se dio cuenta de que la pregunta ponía en guardia a Tyler. El trapo dejó de intentar sacar brillo a la deslucida taza de café. Las pobladas cejas de Tyler se juntaron sobre unos ojos penetrantes y, ahora, perceptiblemente menos amistosos.

―¿Se puede saber por qué hace tantas preguntas sobre Edward Cullen?

Inventando rápidamente una historia, Bella se inclinó con aire conspirador y dijo:

―En la universidad tuve una compañera que era de aquí. Me habló de un hombre que vivía en un gran rancho y tenía un Volvo plateado. Me pareció alguien salido de una película.

Tyler la escrutó especulativamente, mientras la confianza de Bella empezaba a abandonarla a medida que aquellos ojos la desenmascaraban. La mirada de Tyler decía que le parecía demasiado mayor para ser una estudiante y que aquello no era más que otra mentira.

―¿Quién era?

Desconcertada, primero por la mirada escrutadora de Tyler y ahora por su pregunta, Bella balbuceó:

―¿Quién era... quién?

―Su compañera de clase. Seguro que la conozco. He servido chili y hamburguesas desde el cuarenta y siete. Conozco a casi todas las familias de Kerrville.

―Oh, pues no creo que la conozca... Se llama Carla. En realidad era de San Antonio y sólo venía aquí en verano a visitar a sus primos, creo. ―Bella cogió el vaso de té y bebió un largo sorbo como si se tratara de un tónico reconstituyente.

Desde que había llegado a aquella comunidad de la zona montañosa de Texas hacía unos días, se había sentido como pez fuera del agua. Las prudentes y educadas preguntas que normalmente le abrían puertas, no la habían llevado a ninguna parte. Era como si los ciudadanos de Kerrville protegieran a Edward Cullen y al auténtico objetivo de Bella: su recluido padre.

El general Carlisle Cullen era el último general de cinco estrellas superviviente de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Bella había jurado que lo entrevistaría en su programa de televisión. Y si los vagos informes sobre su delicado corazón eran ciertos, tendría que ser pronto. Por el momento, su viaje no había producido ningún destello de esperanza de que pudiera llegar a cumplir su misión. Ahora Tyler Crowley se mostraba tan reticente y parco en información como todos los demás a los que había abordado.

En un arranque de decisión levantó la barbilla y su boca esbozó una dulce sonrisa. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban seductores.

―Señor Crowley, ¿puede ponerme una rodaja de lima en el té?

Recuperó la confianza en sí misma cuando vio que Tyler se ponía ligeramente nervioso ante su sonrisa radiante.

―¿Le importa si es limón?

―Estupendo. Gracias.

Apartó hacia atrás un mechón de pelo castaño oscuro, casi chocolate. Utilizaba su atractivo para sonsacar información sólo cuando se veía obligada a ello, y siempre le incomodaba un poco. Prefería enfrentarse a un reportaje con la misma franqueza que los periodistas de sexo masculino. Pero en caso necesario no era contraria a servirse de cualquier ventaja que le reportara su sexo, y si a alguien su aspecto le resultaba turbador, no había nada malo en aprovecharse de ello. Su padre, que tenía una vena poética, en una ocasión la había comparado a un helado perfecto: crema de vainilla, amaretto y salsa de caramelo.

―Gracias ―dijo Bella cuando Tyler volvió con dos rodajas de limón en un platito. Exprimió una de ella en el vaso de té endulzado, que en su opinión sabía a jarabe, dado que no solía añadir azúcar a nada.

―No es de por aquí, ¿verdad?

Estuvo a punto de responder con una mentira, pero de repente el juego había perdido su gracia.

―No, no soy de aquí. Ahora vivo en Nashville, aunque me crie en Indiana.

―¿En Nashville? ¿Trabaja en el Gran Ole Opry?

Bella se echó a reír y meneó la cabeza.

―No, trabajo para una empresa privada de cable.

―¿Cable? ―Las cejas de Tyler se arquearon y Bella decidió que era su rasgo más expresivo―. ¿Se refiere a la televisión por cable?

―Sí.

―¿Sale en televisión?

―A veces. Tengo un programa de entrevistas que se emite por las emisoras de cable de todo el país.

―¿Entrevistas? ―Tyler miró más allá de Bella a sus clientes, como si buscara a alguien digno de ser entrevistado por ella. Después volvió a mirarla como si hubiera comprendido―. No estará pensando en pedir a Edward una entrevista con su padre, ¿eh?

―Sí, precisamente de eso se trata.

El hombre la miró con recelo.

―No existe ninguna compañera de clase de universidad, ¿no es así?

Bella lo miró abiertamente.

―No.

―Me lo imaginaba. ― No lo dijo en tono de censura.

―¿Cree que el señor Cullen se negará a dejarme entrevistar a su padre?

―Puede estar segura, pero estamos a punto de descubrirlo, porque ahora mismo está entrando.

Bella bajó los ojos hacia el anillo de humedad que su vaso había dejado sobre la barra al mismo tiempo que se le encogía el estómago. La campana suspendida de una barra de metal encima de la puerta resonó con fuerza al entrar un hombre.

―Eh, Edward ―dijo alguien desde un extremo del restaurante.

―Edward ― saludó otro cliente.

―Ben, Eric. ―Tenía una voz aterciopelada y sensual. El sonido la pinchó en las lumbares como una aguja y generó un estremecimiento que le recorrió toda la columna.

Ella había abrigado la esperanza de que se sentara en uno de los taburetes que había a su lado, de modo que fuera fácil entablar conversación. Pero los pasos que ella seguía con el oído se dirigían al final de la barra, hacia el extremo perpendicular a donde estaba sentada ella. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una camisa azul. Tyler se acercó al hombre.

―Hola, Edward. ¿Qué vas a tomar? ¿Chili?

―Hoy no. Hace demasiado calor. Además Carmen hizo chili la otra noche, y tuve que tomar dos dosis de ese jarabe rosa para poner el estómago a tono.

―¿Ese dolor de estómago no tendría que ver con las margaritas que estuviste bebiendo con el chili?

Una fuerte risotada emergió de lo que con toda seguridad era un amplísimo pecho.

―Podría ser, desde luego.

Vaya voz. ¿Qué clase de hombre podría tener una voz tan bulliciosa? Bella no creía poder contener la curiosidad mucho más. Finalmente, se rindió y lo miró en el momento que decía―: Ponme una hamburguesa con queso.

―Enseguida.

Bella ni siquiera oyó la respuesta de Tyler al pedido de Edward Cullen. Estaba demasiado absorta en éste. Edward no era en absoluto como ella esperaba. Se lo había imaginado más mayor, bien entrado en la edad madura, probablemente porque el general Cullen tenía más de ochenta años. Por lo visto su hijo había nacido después de la guerra. Calculó que Edward tendría unos treinta y cinco o por ahí.

Era esbelto, fuerte y musculoso, de pelo cobrizo y rebelde en todas direcciones, teñido de plata en las sienes. Dos impecables y oscuras cejas se arqueaban sobre unos ojos de los que no podía determinar el color a tanta distancia. Siguió con la mirada la línea de la nariz romana que recordaba a los actores de las películas basadas en la Biblia, y la boca sensual, que le traía a la memoria rostros de actores del pasado.

―¿Esa carne que estás asando para mí en la parrilla es de Cullen? ―preguntó el hombre a Tyler.

De nuevo Bella quedó intrigada ante su voz. Era resonante pero reposada, como si pudieras perderte algo muy importante en caso de no estar realmente atento. El tono áspero transmitía sensualidad a todas sus palabras. Decididamente era más de la segunda clase de actores que de la primera.

―Ya lo creo ―afirmó Tyler―. La mejor ternera que se encuentra.

Edward echó ligeramente hacia atrás la cabeza y rio entre dientes. Estaba a punto de coger el vaso de agua con hielo que Tyler le había servido cuando sus ojos se posaron casualmente en Bella por unos momentos.

Bella tomó buena nota del recorrido de aquellos ojos verdes -sí, eran verdes-. Se habían detenido sorprendidos en sus propios ojos; era la reacción habitual de todos los que la miraban por primera vez. Eran de un chocolate cautivador, rodeados por unas pestañas largas y espesas. Luego, los ojos verdes habían subido hacia su pelo. ¿La coleta sostenida en la nuca con un pasador de concha de tortuga la hacía parecer demasiado joven? ¿O, Dios no lo quiera, la había tomado por una treintañera que intentaba parecer menor? «No te pongas paranoica, Bella», se advirtió a sí misma. Sabía que su pelo de tono chocolate con mechones rojizos era bonito. Pero ¿y las gotas de sudor en la frente? ¿Podría verlas? A pesar de que un rótulo con más de veinte años anunciaba aire acondicionado en la ventana del local, Bella sentía el sudor en todo su cuerpo. De repente fue consciente de todos los poros de su cuerpo, de todos los nervios. Era como si la hubiesen abierto para diseccionarla, y Edward Cullen fuera un científico que se tomara su tiempo para examinar ese espécimen. Finalmente, cuando los ojos verdes llegaron a la boca, Bella había desviado la vista. Cogió su vaso y casi se le resbala de los dedos antes de beber. Entonces temió que en lugar de haber desviado la atención de él de sus labios, no hubiera hecho más que atraerla más.

Pero ¿qué le sucedía? Tenía un trabajo que hacer. Hacía tres días que perseguía a ese hombre, haciendo preguntas indirectas sobre él y su padre, reuniendo todas las migajas de información que le echaban y soportando rechazos groseros. Se había pasado horas sentada en la peluquería escuchando los cotilleos del pueblo, esperando que su nombre fuera mencionado y al mismo tiempo rechazando, con educación, pero firmemente, que le hicieran una permanente «sólo para darle cuerpo». Lo único que averiguó allí fue que Edward se había perdido el último baile del club de campo porque su padre había sufrido una recaída, que habían encargado plantas nuevas para la casa del rancho y que la chica de la manicura parecía haber sido entrenada por el marqués de Sade.

Pero ahora estaba a cuatro pasos de distancia de su objetivo y, sin embargo, se encontraba sudada y con la lengua trabada por primera vez en su vida. ¿Dónde había ido a parar su fría seguridad? La férrea obstinación que siempre le había impedido admitir un no por respuesta la había abandonado. La objetividad que la distinguía había sido borrada por la conciencia de la sensualidad de aquel hombre. Había conocido a reyes, primeros ministros y presidentes, entre ellos dos presidentes de Estados Unidos, y ninguno de ellos la había intimidado. «Y este... este vaquero entra en un grasiento tugurio y yo me echo a temblar.»

En un intento de recuperar el control, Bella levantó la barbilla y lo miró desafiante. Los ojos de él podrían haber sido dos cantos rodados gemelos que cayeran sobre ella y aplastaran su valor. La mandíbula de Edward estaba torcida con arrogancia, como diciéndole: «Sí. He oído hablar de la igualdad de sexos, y me parece muy bien. Pero ahora te estoy mirando y pensando en ti sólo como objeto sexual, y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo.»

Pues sí que podía hacer algo. Podía impedir que él continuara pensando lo que fuera que estaba pensando. Pondría en su conocimiento, de una forma serena y profesional, quién era ella y por qué estaba allí... en cuanto se terminara su hamburguesa, decidió, al ver que Tyler le servía un plato humeante.

Bella estudió el grasiento y polvoriento menú de Tyler, que había sido puesto al día a lo largo de los años a base de borrar los precios antiguos para escribir encima los nuevos. Se arriesgó a otro vaso de té edulcorado. Observó cómo una madre limpiaba la salsa de tomate de la boca de su hijo, y después observó cómo una nueva mancha roja sustituía a la anterior al engullir el niño una patata frita. Jugueteó con la salsera de metal que tenía frente a ella, la cual contenía tres variedades de salsa para carne. Cogió cuatro servilletas de papel y secó la humedad que su vaso de té no paraba de formar.

Finalmente, echó una mirada al extremo de la barra y vio que Edward casi había terminado su comida. Estaba bebiendo café, sujetando posesivamente la taza con sus dedos largos y aparentemente fuertes. Su contemplación del tráfico a través de las amplias ventanas terminó en cuanto ella bajó del alto taburete. Edward la miró. Bella le sonrió y deseó no sentirse como una chiquilla coqueta o, aún peor, como una imitación temblorosa de ésta.

―Hola ―saludó, haciendo esfuerzos por llegar hasta su taburete, a pesar del temblor de sus rodillas.

Edward la recorrió con una lenta y apreciativa mirada. Apenas disimuló su diversión y no intentó ocultar su aprobación sexual. ¿Tan acostumbrado estaba a que se le acercaran mujeres desconocidas en los bares?

―Hola.

De modo que iba a ponérselo difícil, no iba a ofrecer ninguna ventaja. De acuerdo, señor Cullen. Bella respiró hondo y dijo:

—Me llamo Isabella Swan.

Bella no podía imaginar que la expresión de él pudiera cambiar tan rápida y drásticamente, o que sus ojos bajo las oscuras cejas pudieran endurecerse y enfriarse tan rápidamente. La miró con frialdad durante un largo momento, después se dio la vuelta dejándola con una visión posterior de sus amplios hombros. Como si Bella no existiera, bebió un sorbo de café con despreocupación.

Bella miró a Tyler, en apariencia concentrado en rellenar un salero, pero ella podía imaginarse que tenía los oídos bien aguzados y escuchaba ávidamente. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

―He dicho que me llamaba...

―Sé quién es usted, señorita Swan ―dijo Edward con un retintín condescendiente―. Es de Nashville. Televisión Folklife Cable.

―Eso significa que leyó la dirección del remitente, aunque no se dignase a abrir mis cartas antes de devolverlas. ¿Me equivoco? ―repuso Bella, pensando haber planteado un arrogante desafío.

―No se equivoca.

Edward tomó un poco más de café. Su indiferencia era irritante. Bella ardía en deseos de arrancarle la taza de la mano -si eso era físicamente posible- y lanzarla al otro extremo del local, sólo para llamar su atención. Sin embargo, podía prever que un arrebato así podía acabar muy mal para ella. Él parecía irradiar una sólida fortaleza de cuerpo y espíritu, y Bella no deseaba jugar con ninguno de los dos a ser posible. Era obstinada pero no estúpida.

―Señor Cullen, sabe que...

―Sé lo que quiere. La respuesta es no. Creo que ya se lo dije cuando recibí su primera carta hace varias semanas. Esa sí la respondí. Es evidente que no recuerda lo que contenía aquella carta. Decía, esencialmente, que se ahorrara esfuerzos, trabajo, tiempo y dinero y ―la evaluó cínicamente―, ropa nueva. Nunca daré mi consentimiento para que entreviste a mi padre en su programa de televisión. Mi postura sigue siendo la misma de entonces. ―Con rudeza le volvió la espalda de nuevo.

De acuerdo. Había metido la pata. Tal vez todas sus preguntas de los últimos días habían sido una forma poco profesional de enfocar el asunto, pero no pensaba abandonar ahora. Alzó los hombros, estrechando sin darse cuenta la tela de algodón ajustada alrededor de sus pechos.

―Ni siquiera ha escuchado lo que quiero proponerle, señor Cullen. Mire...

―No quiero oírlo. ― Volvió la cabeza hacia ella y sus ojos tropezaron con sus pechos. Ella se mantuvo perfectamente inmóvil, como si el moverse fuera una admisión de lo embarazoso de la situación. Al cabo de un momento él levantó la vista, y Bella recuperó la respiración y su expresión decidida.

―Nada de entrevistas a mi padre ―dijo Edward con voz baja y tensa―. Es un hombre mayor y no se encuentra bien. Han venido otros más importantes que usted, señorita Swan, a preguntar. La respuesta sigue siendo irrevocablemente no.

Bajó del taburete y ella se dio cuenta, cuando se encontró mirando su clavícula, de que era muy alto. Bella dio un paso atrás y miró fascinada cómo metía las manos en el bolsillo de los ajustados téjanos y sacaba un billete de cinco dólares. La mano en el bolsillo hizo que la tela ya ajustada del vaquero tirara aún más, y que los colores le subieran a la cara. Edward dejó el billete cerca de su plato; era más del doble de lo que costaba una hamburguesa con queso.

―Gracias, Tyler. Hasta luego.

―Hasta luego, Edward.

Bella no podía creer que se estuviera desembarazando de ella tan alegremente cuando él pasó por su lado con intención de salir.

―Señor Cullen ―dijo con un deje de irritación, siguiéndolo.

Él se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con deliberada lentitud, más amenazadoramente que si se hubiera girado rápidamente. Bella se sintió como si la estuvieran hiriendo con invisibles estocadas; sus ojos la repasaron por entero, desde la cabeza a los pies.

―No me gustan las mujeres pesadas, señorita Swan. Y eso parece ser usted. No permitiré que nadie entreviste a mi padre, y mucho menos usted. De modo que, ¿por qué no mete en la maleta su ropa nueva y se vuelve a Nashville que es donde debe estar?

.

.

.

Bella arrojó su bolso sobre la cama y se dejó caer en la incómoda silla de la pequeña y mal ventilada habitación de hotel. Se presionó con ocho dedos la frente al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba las sienes con los pulgares. No sabía si era el calor, el clima árido o aquel hombre, pero algo le había producido un dolor de cabeza espantoso. El hombre. Sin duda había sido el hombre.

Tras unos minutos de descanso se puso en pie, se quitó las botas y las lanzó a un rincón.

―Gracias por nada.

Se dirigió al baño y tomó dos aspirinas con agua del grifo.

―¿Por qué no le diste una bofetada a ese cabrón engreído? ―preguntó a su imagen en el espejo―. ¿Por qué te quedaste como una tonta aguantando que te insultara?

Se soltó el pasador del pelo y sacudió la cabeza para recolocarlo, lo que le produjo más dolor de cabeza. «Porque quieres hacer esa entrevista, por eso», se contestó en silencio.

No le apetecía llamar a James. ¿Qué podía decirle? James no encajaba bien las decepciones, por decirlo suavemente. Todavía seguía barajando las posibilidades de lo que podía decir cuando marcó el número de conferencias. Pidió una llamada a cobro revertido y persona a persona. Después de pasar por la centralita de AT&T al despacho de James, oyó su gruñido quejumbroso.

―¿Sí?

―Hola, soy Bella.

―Caramba, ya empezaba a temer que te hubiesen secuestrado unos cuatreros. Es un detalle que encontraras tiempo para llamarme.

Sarcasmo. El humor del día era el sarcasmo. Bella lo aceptó con resignación, como aceptaba siempre los humores de James.

―Lo siento, James, pero no tenía nada que decir, así que no llamé. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijiste el mes pasado sobre las conferencias innecesarias?

―Pero eso no iba por ti, cariño ―repuso con más cordialidad―. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el país de las vacas?

Bella se frotó la frente antes de contestar.

—No demasiado bien. Los primeros días no me enteré de nada. Lo único que saqué en limpio era que estaban ampliando el jardín de la casa del rancho. Eso, y el lugar donde su hijo Edward Cullen suele comer cuando está en la ciudad. Hoy he tenido el placer de conocerlo.

Recordó no el modo descortés con que le había hablado antes de marcharse, sino cómo la había mirado la primera vez que sus ojos se habían encontrado. No se había sentido así en presencia de un hombre desde que... Nunca se había sentido así en presencia de un hombre.

―¿Y bien? ―James se impacientó.

―Oh, pues... esto será duro, James. Es más obstinado que una mula. No hay forma de hablar con él. Es un imbécil obstinado, grosero y desagradable.

―Parece un tipo encantador ―rio James.

―Estuvo de lo más desagradable. ―Jugueteó con un cordón del cubrecama rojo y negro de estilo español―. Esto ya no me hace ninguna gracia, James. Creo que no deberíamos forzarlo. ¿Y si el viejo general realmente está demasiado enfermo para ser entrevistado? Los informes sobre su salud son poco precisos. Quizá sea incapaz de soportar la tensión de una entrevista. Quizá ni siquiera es capaz de hablar. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejo y vuelvo?

―Bella, cariño, ¿qué te pasa? ¿El sol de Texas te está secando el cerebro?

Era como si estuviera viendo a James: bajando sus pies de la mesa y acercando la silla para apoyar los codos sobre la desordenada mesa en su postura de «seriedad»; las gafas con montura de carey bien sobre su pelo rubio o quitándoselas para dejarlas entre ceniceros a rebosar, envoltorios de caramelos y guiones de la semana anterior. Si Bella estuviera allí en lugar de a miles de kilómetros, estaría padeciendo la penetrante mirada de unos sobrecogedores y fríos ojos azules.

―No permitirás que un tejano fanfarrón se interponga en tu camino, ¿verdad? Cariño, has superado cosas peores. Muchísimo peores. ¿Recuerdas aquellos sindicalistas necios de los soldados? Amenazaron a nuestro fotógrafo con machacas, pero tú te los metiste en el bolsillo en diez minutos. Evidentemente todos estaban locos por ti, pero eso le ocurre a cualquier hombre con...

―James ―dijo Bella, fatigada―. Déjalo.

―¿Dejar qué? Me gustaría oírte decir: «Por favor, James, no lo dejes. »

Ella, James Whiterdale y Riley Biers habían empezado juntos en una pequeña emisora de televisión. James producía nuevos programas, Riley hacía de periodista y Bella compartía los noticiarios de la noche con un bobo miope que estaba en la emisora desde sus inicios.

Incluso después de que ella y Riley se casaran, la amistad entre los tres continuó sin cambios. Cuando a Riley lo contrataron como corresponsal de una cadena de televisión, pasaba fuera mucho tiempo. James la había ayudado a llenar las horas de soledad, pero sólo como un amigo.

Recordaba vivamente la noche en que James fue a su casa y le dijo que Riley había muerto en Filipinas, adonde había ido a informar sobre un terremoto. James la había consolado durante semanas y había asumido aquellas responsabilidades que eran demasiado dolorosas para ella. Durante meses lo había utilizado como escudo entre ella y el resto del mundo, y él disfrutaba con ese papel de protector.

Desde entonces habían seguido siendo amigos y ahora trabajaban juntos para Folklife. Sabía que no debía tomar en serio sus intentos de seducción. James nunca carecía de una mujer… o mujeres. Su único amor auténtico era su trabajo, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Era astuto y, más a menudo de lo que Bella deseaba admitir, falto de escrúpulos. Su lenguaje era grosero y sus humores impredecibles.

Pero aun así era su amigo. Y su jefe. Más le valía inventarse algo rápidamente.

―¿Y si convenzo a Edward Cullen de que él se deje entrevistar? Sería...

―Aburridísimo. Ese mamón no tiene nada que decir. ¿A quién le interesa? Necesitamos al viejo, Bella, y lo necesitamos antes de que estire la pata. Todavía quieres trabajar para un gran canal, ¿no es así?

―Sí, por supuesto. Es lo que más quiero.

―Muy bien, pues deja de decir tonterías ― suavizó el tono―. Bella, cariño, vas a dejar boquiabierto a todo el mundo. Tú vales mucho. Eres la mejor entrevistadora del país. Hiciste llorar a un asesino en serie. Lo vi y ni siquiera llevaba las gafas puestas. Eres más joven, más inteligente y más sexy que nadie con esos ojos chocolate y ese cuerpo sensual. Ponlos a trabajar. Seduce a ese vaquero y...

―¡James!

―Oh, lo siento. Olvidaba que estoy hablando con la mujer más frígida que se haya creado para fastidiar al hombre. Vamos, Bella, ¿para quién lo reservas? Estoy seguro de que no es para mí, y no será porque no lo haya intentado. Desde que Riley murió has vivido como una virgen doncella. Hace tres años, por el amor de Dios. Suéltate un poco, cariño. Mueve tus largas pestañas ante ese vaquero y será como arcilla en tus manos.

Bella casi se echa a reír ante lo absurdo de que Edward Cullen pudiera ser arcilla en las manos de alguien, pero se limitó a suspirar profundamente. En cierto modo James tenía razón. No tenía vida fuera del trabajo. Quizá era porque Riley había muerto durante una misión, quizá porque su padre había sido un destacado periodista. Bella Swan se sentía obligada a triunfar en el periodismo televisivo.

Trabajar en Folklife no era para ella el último peldaño, aunque tuviera cobertura nacional. Quería trabajar para un gran canal de televisión. Pero para conseguirlo debía dar un golpe espectacular. Una entrevista con el general Carlisle Cullen le garantizaría la atención de algún ejecutivo televisivo de altos vuelos.

―De acuerdo, James. No comparto tus métodos, pero me interesan los mismos fines. Volveré a intentarlo.

―Buena chica. ¿Qué me dices de los jardines? ¿No podrías hacerte pasar por una pituitaria?

―Eso es una glándula, tonto, no una planta. Creo que querías decir _pyracantha_ o _pittosporum_.

―Demonios. Nunca he sabido cómo se llaman mis glándulas. Lo único que sé es qué hacer con ellas.

―Adiós, James.

―Adiós, cariño.

Pasó el resto de la tarde echada en una tumbona de la piscina del hotel, considerando que se había ganado media jornada libre. Sentía la mente y el cuerpo apaleados, aunque no se vieran señales visibles de heridas con aquel escueto bikini que arrancó silbidos de tres adolescentes que pasaban en una furgoneta. Su interés era inofensivo.

El de Edward Cullen no.

Hacía horas que había soportado el lascivo repaso de sus ojos, pero su cuerpo respondía al recuerdo de una forma tan viva como si acabara de suceder. Sus pechos se estremecían con sensaciones que hacía tiempo que creía muertas; sus pezones se erguían bajo el sostén del bikini. Una extraña sensación se había aposentado en su entrepierna y, de vez en cuando, le recordaba que no había muerto en aquel terremoto con Riley.

Se dirigió en su coche alquilado a un restaurante y compró comida para llevar; la tomó en su habitación. Más tarde intentó mirar la televisión, pero se aburrió con los insulsos programas de variedades y concursos. Intentó leer la última novela de moda. A pesar de que el protagonista se describía como rubio y de ojos grises, ella sólo era capaz de imaginar un pelo cobrizo y unos ojos verdes, una boca sugerente y sensual que podía endurecerse con la ira pero prometía besos inolvidables, un cuerpo alto y firme, un rostro guapo aunque duro y bronceado que definía la virilidad. El protagonista del libro palidecía en comparación.

«Es el hombre más grosero que he conocido en mi vida», se dijo dejando de lado la novela y yendo a comprobar si la puerta estaba bien cerrada. Antes de apagar la lamparilla, echó una mirada furtiva al espejo del armario por encima del hombro. Llevaba puesta una camiseta y unas pequeñas bragas. «No estaba del todo equivocado», se dijo segura de sí misma y apagó la luz. Sí, su cuerpo era bonito.

.

.

.

¡No podía creer que hubiese sido tan fácil! Recordaba simplemente haber oído en la peluquería que Edward Cullen había encargado unas plantas al vivero para ampliar el jardín. La esposa del dueño del vivero había anunciado con orgullo que su marido iba a entregarlas y plantarlas el jueves por la mañana.

Bella había despertado aquella mañana ya con el plan organizado en su mente. En silencio dio las gracias a James por la inspiración. Se había vestido con un traje de verano de seda cruda y una blusa de seda color coral sin mangas. Se recogió el pelo en un moño en la nuca, en un estilo que sugería profesionalidad. Fue en coche hasta un kilómetro antes del rancho Cullen y aparcó junto a la carretera, esperando no llegar tarde.

Esperó en el arcén durante veinte minutos antes de ver al camión del vivero que se acercaba lentamente con su carga de plantas. Bajó del coche, levantó la capota y se quedó con la expresión indefensa y angustiada a un lado de la carretera. Tal como esperaba, el camión del vivero se detuvo justo después de pasarla. Bella corrió por un lado del camión hacia el conductor, que ya bajaba de la cabina.

―Muchas gracias por parar ―dijo sin aliento.

―Buenos días. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu coche, encanto?

A Bella le rechinaron los dientes tras su falsa sonrisa.

―No lo sé ―gimió―. Iba camino del rancho Cullen. Ya llegaba tarde a una cita con Carmen y encima me pasa esto. Debe de estar preocupada por mí. ¿Le importaría llevarme hasta el teléfono más cercano?

No tenía ni idea de quién era Carmen. Sólo había oído a Edward mencionarla en el restaurante de Tyler. Podía ser un pariente, una cocinera, un ama de llaves... ¿una esposa? ¿Había oído en alguna parte que estuviese casado? ¿Por qué le preocupaba que pudiera estarlo? En todo caso, su treta sobre la cita con Carmen había funcionado. El hombre del vivero sonrió ampliamente.

―Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso. Yo también voy a la casa de los Cullen. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo hasta la puerta?

Bella se llevó la mano al pecho con gesto afectado.

―¡No hablará en serio! Eso sería mi salvación. Puedo hacer mi trabajo y resolver lo de mi coche al mismo tiempo. ¿Seguro que no le importa? ―indagó, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

―Por supuesto que no, encanto.

―Bien. Recogeré mi bolso y cerraré el coche. ―Se apresuró sobre sus altos tacones, dando gracias de que el hombre hubiese sido tan fácil de manipular. Ni siquiera le había preguntado en qué consistía su trabajo.

Hubo que sacrificar el pudor para subir a la cabina del camión, pero Billy Black, que ya se había presentado, se comportó como un perfecto caballero y miró hacia otro lado.

La cabina era ruidosa, llena de polvo y olía a tierra y fertilizante, pero Bella charló con Billy de cosas banales y enseguida estuvieron a punto de cruzar la verja de seguridad que rodeaba el rancho Cullen.

Los frenos chirriaron cuando Billy pisó a fondo el pedal, pero por lo visto Edward había advertido al guarda de la llegada del camión del vivero. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y un guarda desdentado con sombrero vaquero les hizo señas de que avanzaran por el camino asfaltado. Si vio a Bella, que no parecía una jardinera, no le importó. Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el camión cruzó la verja y por el retrovisor vio que la puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

―Te dejaré en la puerta principal, muñeca. Yo he de encontrarme con el señor Cullen en el lado oeste.

―Estupendo ―dijo Bella, sonriendo. Mucho más estupendo de lo que había esperado. Edward estaría ocupado un rato. ¿Edward? ¿Había pensado simplemente el nombre de pila?

La casa era impresionante y parecía propia del sur de California más que de las llanuras tejanas. Recogida dentro de un bosquecillo de pacanas, cedros y álamos, sus extensas dimensiones alcanzaban cierta grandeza. Era una casa de dos plantas, pero daba la impresión de que sus varias alas se extendían a lo largo de cientos de metros.

La casa en sí y las construcciones auxiliares eran blancas y el techo de tejas rojas. El amplio y profundo porche del frente se apoyaba en cuatro arcos donde colgaban tiestos con helechos, petunias y begonias. Los colores eran intensos. La oscura y fresca sombra hacía que el blanco de la casa resultara prístino y reluciente.

―Gracias de nuevo, señor Billy ―dijo mientras éste frenaba ruidosamente y maniobraba para poner la primera.

―Ha sido un placer, encanto. Espero que tu coche no tenga nada serio.

―Yo también. ―Bajó de la cabina, rechinando los dientes y sacudiendo el moño.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, para no llamar la atención. Con pasos lentos y silenciosos, se entretuvo en admirar un tiesto de flores. Cuando el camión por fin desapareció por el recodo, Bella se adentró en la sombra del porche.

Cada uno de los arcos tenía una amplia ventana. Sintiéndose una especie de delincuente, se acercó sigilosamente a una, apoyó las manos contra los cristales haciéndose pantalla y miró dentro. Las habitaciones eran de techo alto, estaban bien amuebladas e inmaculadamente limpias. Había un gran salón con una enorme chimenea, y sofás y butacas confortables; un estudio con estanterías llenas de libros, más un escritorio cubierto de papeles y un comedor. La última habitación tenía suelo de baldosas y mobiliario de mimbre. A través de la ventana Bella distinguió que una de las paredes laterales era de cristal. La habitación estaba llena de plantas tropicales. Un ventilador de techo giraba parsimoniosamente.

Un anciano sentado en una silla de ruedas parecía leer, ¿o quizá dormía? Bella rodeó la esquina de la casa hacia el otro lado y husmeó por la puerta de cristal corredera. Sí, estaba leyendo. Tenía un libro sobre el regazo. Su mano manchada por la edad pasó una página lentamente. Sobre la nariz huesuda descansaban unas gafas de montura metálica.

Bella pegó un respiro cuando, sin ni siquiera mirarla, el anciano dijo:

―Pase, señorita Swan.

* * *

Espero de corazón que les guste la historia.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen Betas FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Gracias Esmeralda por acompañarme siempre y tenerme paciencia, eres un sol!_

* * *

Gracias a DannySk por su inmensa ayuda con la historia. Nena, sabes de sobra que me encanta cómo dejas los capis. TQM. Besos.

Muchas gracias a Maia Alcyone por la hermosa portada y el banner para el fic, eres genial!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

Quedó paralizada de la sorpresa, tanto de que el anciano supiera que ella estaba allí como de su expresión benévola cuando levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Estaba tan sorprendida ante el padre como lo estuvo ante el hijo. Había esperado algo como la recreación del general Patton por parte del actor George C. Scott. ¿Dónde estaba el severo porte militar? El general Carlisle Cullen parecía la personificación de la benevolencia. Ella había visto fotografías suyas, pero sacadas hacía cuarenta años, y guardaban muy poco parecido con aquel frágil anciano.

Al parecer su incredulidad lo divertía.

—Acérquese más, donde pueda verla mejor, por favor, señorita Swan.

Bella parpadeó, tan aturdida como se sentía tuvo que obligarse a cruzar la puerta de cristal y entrar en la habitación jardín.

—¿Es usted el general Cullen? —preguntó, aún asombrada.

El anciano rio entre dientes.

—Desde luego.

—Co... —Bella tragó saliva—. ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? ¿Me esperaba? —Por un momento se preguntó si James habría convencido al general de que concediera una entrevista, pero desechó la idea. Esos no eran precisamente los métodos de su jefe. Además, nadie hablaba con el general sin consultar primero a Edward. Y éste no cambiaba de idea fácilmente.

—Sí, la estaba esperando —contestó—. Siéntese, por favor. ¿Le apetece beber algo?

—No gracias. —¿Por qué de repente se sentía como una colegiala pillada en una pequeña travesura? Tratando de controlarse, se sentó en el borde de una de las butacas de mimbre de alto respaldo en forma de abanico y cojín con vivo estampado. Apretó el bolso entre el muslo y el brazo y tiró del dobladillo de su falda—. No ha levantado la vista antes de hablarme. ¿Cómo...?

—Entrenamiento militar, señorita Swan. Siempre he tenido radares en lugar de oídos. Mi excelente sentido del oído desesperaba a mis oficiales subordinados. Nunca podían criticarme sin que los oyera. —Rio otra vez.

—Pero ¿cómo sabía mi nombre?

A pesar de que la habían pillado _in fraganti_, se estaba divirtiendo. Era una sensación embriagadora saber que estaba, finalmente, ante uno de los más ilustres héroes de guerra norteamericanos. Su cuerpo parecía débil, pero su mente era aguda y perspicaz. Tenía los ojos legañosos, pero Bella sospechaba que veían más de lo que se creía. ¿O era su penetrante percepción la que hacía que lo pareciera? Su escaso cabello blanco estaba bien peinado, al estilo militar. Vestía un mono impecablemente almidonado y planchado.

—¿Ha visto alguna vez mi programa de televisión? —le preguntó Bella.

—No, siento decirle que no. Sabía quién era porque Edward me contó que la encontró ayer en la ciudad. —Esperó a ver su reacción.

Bella relajó su expresión y adoptó una máscara de placidez.

—Ajá —repuso fríamente—. ¿También le contó que estuvo muy grosero conmigo?

El anciano soltó una risotada breve y fuerte que le provocó un acceso de tos. Bella se levantó alarmada, y se inclinó sobre él dispuesta a ayudar. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer y no quería ni pensar las repercusiones en caso de que algo le sucediera mientras estaban a solas. Finalmente, el espasmo cedió, y el anciano la hizo sentar con un gesto. Después de respirar hondo varias veces, dijo:

—No, Edward no me habló de su grosería, pero puedo imaginármela.

Se secó los ojos acuosos con un pañuelo y Bella podría haber jurado que su expresión era de disimulada malicia.

—Me dijo que otra periodista estaba en la ciudad haciendo preguntas. La llamó... entrometida. Sí, creo que la llamó así. También dijo que sin duda usted estaría dispuesta a utilizar sus encantos y su cuerpo para conseguir su reportaje. Después la describió con todo detalle.

Bella se sonrojó y apretó los dientes con rabia. ¡Miserable! Cómo se atrevía a acusarla a ella de algo tan despreciable. Le habría gustado regodearse en su rabia, pero se dio cuenta de que el general sopesaba su reacción.

—General Cullen, quiero que sepa que su hijo se equivoca conmigo. Es cierto, he estado haciendo preguntas sobre usted y su vida en el rancho, pero sólo porque quiero...

—No se preocupe, señorita Swan. Sólo le estaba contando la impresión de Edward. Para que pueda formarme mi propia impresión imparcial, déjeme poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Usted trabaja para un canal de televisión por cable, y quiere entrevistarme para su programa. ¿Correcto?

—Sí, señor. Nosotros, quiero decir yo, quiero hacer una serie de entrevistas que puedan emitirse durante una semana. Los programas durarán una media hora.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué...? —repitió ella, sin comprender.

—¿Por qué quiere entrevistarme?

Bella lo miró perpleja, meneó la cabeza y dijo:

—General Cullen, ya puede imaginárselo. Usted forma parte de la historia de este país. Su nombre sale en todos los libros que trataban de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Hace años que está recluido en este rancho. La población siente curiosidad por usted y quiere saber qué hace.

—Puedo responderle con una palabra: nada. Estoy aquí sentado día tras día, envejeciendo, deteriorándome, esperando la muerte. —Levantó la mano para detener sus protestas—. Vamos, señorita Swan, si espera que trabajemos juntos, necesitamos ser honestos el uno con el otro. Estoy a punto de morir. Hace tiempo que lo espero, y en cierto modo lo deseo. Estoy cansado de ser viejo e inútil.

Bella no supo qué responder, de modo que no dijo nada. Se miraron por un momento. El general habló primero.

—Hipotéticamente, digamos que acepto que me entreviste. ¿Podría imponer mis condiciones de capitulación, por decirlo así?

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir aprisa.

—Sí, señor.

—Muy bien. Tendrá su entrevista, señorita Swan, aunque el motivo de que quiera entrevistarme a mí en lugar de algún personaje más de actualidad es algo que no logro comprender.

—Para mí usted es de plena actualidad —dijo Bella con franqueza. El anciano rio.

—En mi juventud tal vez. Bien, pasemos a mis condiciones. Puede preguntar lo que quiera sobre mi infancia, mis estudios, mi trayectoria militar antes y después de la guerra. —Sin esperar su respuesta, continuó—: Puede preguntar sobre la guerra en conjunto, pero no hablaré sobre batallas concretas.

—De acuerdo —musitó Bella.

—No contestaré a ninguna pregunta sobre una batalla concreta.

—Comprendo —mintió, pero estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa por la posibilidad de conseguir la entrevista.

—¿Cuándo empezamos? ¿Hoy?

Bella sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

—No tan deprisa, general. Hablaré con mi equipo esta noche, y ellos llegarán con el material dentro de un par de días.

—¿La entrevista será en película?

—En cinta de vídeo.

—Cinta de vídeo —repitió meditabundo, como si no fuera capaz de comprender el concepto.

—Es lo mismo que la película, pero no tiene que procesarse. Es como una cinta de un magnetófono, pero con imágenes también. —El anciano asintió solemnemente—. Utilizaré el tiempo que tarde en llegar el equipo para elegir los escenarios. No quiero que toda la entrevista se grabe en el mismo sitio.

—Y tendremos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor —dijo él guiñándole el ojo—. ¿Cuánto tardaremos?

—Trabajaremos cada día hasta que usted diga basta. Si grabamos un programa completo al día será perfecto para todos. Deberíamos haber terminado...

—Ya ha terminado —se oyó de pronto.

Bella volvió la cabeza rápidamente y vio la amenazadora silueta de Edward recortada en el umbral contra el brillante paisaje exterior. Tenía los brazos en jarras. Llevaba vaqueros, camisa vaquera y polvorientas botas de montar. El viento le había despeinado. Su expresión era fiera.

—Pasa, Edward. Creo que ya conoces a la señorita Swan.

Edward entró en la habitación, ignorando ostentosamente el intento de cortesía de su padre y miró directamente a Bella.

—¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

Bella se incorporó rápidamente. No pensaba comportarse como una penitente.

—Ya sabe qué hago aquí.

—También sé la forma poco digna que ha utilizado para cruzar la verja. Billy y yo íbamos por la segunda hilera de planta de boj cuando me ha hablado sobre la encantadora _damita_ a la que se le había estropeado el coche y a quien había traído hasta aquí para que llegara a tiempo a su cita con Carmen. Carmen está aquí hace más años que yo, y que yo sepa nunca ha tenido una «cita». He atado cabos y, desgraciadamente, eso me ha conducido hasta usted. Bien, señorita Swan, ahora se marchará. A la fuerza si es necesario.

Bella supo que lo decía en serio, se puso nerviosa y sus nervios se fueron por la borda cuando él estuvo a punto de cogerle el brazo, fue entonces que su padre lo detuvo.

—Edward, a tu madre le disgustaría mucho tu falta de educación, sobre todo con una dama. He aceptado que la señorita Swan me entreviste.

Si le hubiesen golpeado con una pala, Edward no habría quedado más abrumado.

—Papá... ¿estás seguro? —Mostrando una sensibilidad de la que Bella no lo habría considerado capaz, se arrodilló junto a la silla de ruedas de su padre y apoyó su larga y bronceada mano en el hombro del general Cullen—. ¿Estás seguro? —repitió.

Los ojos del general se encontraron con los de su hijo.

—Sí, lo estoy. No lo haré por los demás, pero la señorita Swan es encantadora y no puedo negarme a su petición.

—¿Encantadora? Qué tontería —exclamó Edward furioso mientras se levantaba—. No dejes que te enrede en hacer nada que no quieras.

—¿Realmente crees que puedo ser tan idiota, Edward? —repuso el anciano amablemente—. No te preocupes. Todo irá bien. Quiero hacerlo.

—De acuerdo —el asentimiento de Edward fue seco y escueto.

—Bien, señorita Swan, creo que todo está claro —apuntó el general de buen humor.

—Gracias, general Cullen —indicó ella, reprimiendo una sonrisa—, y llámeme Bella, por favor.

—Me gusta usted, Bella.

—Y usted a mí. —Bella rio y el general la secundó, contentos los dos de haberse conocido.

—Discúlpenme —espetó Edward fríamente—, pero debo volver al trabajo.

—Edward, deja que Billy haga su trabajo. Lleva a Bella a su hotel y ayúdala a traer sus cosas aquí.

Bella y Edward se volvieron al mismo tiempo para mirar con desconcierto al general Cullen. Finalmente, Bella recuperó la voz para balbucear:

—Yo... estoy en el Haven in the Hills... y le aseguro que estoy muy bien instalada.

—Pero no tan bien como lo estará aquí —contradijo el general afable—. No ha probado los platos de Carmen. —«De modo que Carmen es la cocinera», pensó Bella—. Y yo puedo sentir la necesidad de desnudar mi alma en cualquier momento del día o de la noche. No querrá arriesgarse a perdérselo. Así pues, será mejor para usted vivir bajo este techo hasta que terminemos el proyecto.

—Pero mi equipo estará en el hotel y...

—¿Cuántos hombres forman su equipo?

—Cuatro.

—Pues los instalaremos en la cabaña. Hay suficiente sitio. No quiero oír más objeciones —ordenó con un tono lleno de reminiscencias de su antiguo mando—. Edward y yo estamos demasiado solos aquí. Será una distracción bien recibida. —Puso en marcha el motor de su silla—. Ahora, excúsenme. Me he fatigado mucho. Nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo.

Salió de la habitación, acompañado del suave ronroneo del motor y Bella se quedó a solas con Edward. Éste debía de ser consciente de la capacidad auditiva de su padre, porque esperó a perder de vista la silla de ruedas antes de decir:

—Debería estar muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Bella desafió la acusación contenida en aquellos duros ojos verdes.

—Lo estoy. Su padre accedió encantado a las entrevistas. Habríamos podido ahorrar mucho tiempo y problemas si usted le hubiese transmitido mi petición hace meses, en lugar de devolver mis cartas sin abrir.

—Él puede haber consentido hacer esas entrevistas, pero yo no. —La miró de arriba abajo con ojos burlones—. ¿Su vida no es lo bastante emocionante? ¿Qué es lo que la motiva a fisgar en la vida personal de las personas? ¿Es así como se excita?

Bella contuvo una exclamación, sin duda podía ser un arrogante cuando se lo proponía, pero ella tampoco se iba a dejar, no podía soportar la burlona curva de su boca.

—No estoy fisgoneando. Sólo quiero hablar con su padre y grabar esa conversación en vídeo, para que puedan verla miles de personas que pueden estar interesadas en lo que tenga que decir.

—Eso suena muy bien, señorita Swan. Noble y honesto. A ver si la nominan para la santidad. —La sonrisa burlona desapareció de su cara y, con un movimiento tan rápido como brusco, la cogió por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Sus rígidos labios apenas se movieron mientras decía—: Pero se lo advierto, si hace algo, cualquier cosa que trastorne o hiera a mi padre, se arrepentirá. Creo que me ha comprendido.

Ella se quedó sin respiración cuando sus pechos se aplastaron contra el firme torso de él, pero consiguió decir:

—He comprendido.

Edward la miró desde arriba y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que ya le creería cuando lo viera. Durante un momento que a ella le pareció una eternidad, continuó mirándola fijamente. Bella no se atrevía a respirar, y tampoco podía apartar la mirada de él. Si se movía, sólo conseguiría llamar la atención sobre la unión de sus cuerpos, que sugería una lucha libre o un abrazo de amantes y, en cualquier caso, no quería ser consciente de ello.

Al mismo tiempo que ella decidía permanecer totalmente quieta y no resistirse, la conciencia de su tentadora proximidad se reflejó en la cara de Edward. De repente la soltó bruscamente. Un observador podría haber pensado que él consideraba peligroso el estar cerca de ella.

—Vamos a buscar sus cosas —gruñó—. No soy un servicio de taxi.

A ella le habría gustado contestar con un rechazo mordaz, pero habría hablado con su espalda dado que él ya cruzaba la puerta de cristal. Lo siguió por el porche, que rodeaba toda la casa, hasta la parte de atrás, donde estaba aparcado su Volvo V40 Cross Country en un garaje de cuatro plazas.

Ni siquiera le abrió la puerta, sino que se sentó directamente al volante. Ya había encendido el motor y tenía una expresión de impaciencia y fastidio cuando ella llegó y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. Bella le comunicó lo que pensaba de su educación con un violento portazo. Su respuesta fue un indiferente silencio; le daba lo mismo lo que ella pensara.

Cruzaron la puerta velozmente hacia la carretera. El panorama a cada lado era borroso y Bella no quería saber a qué velocidad iban. Edward conducía con un codo apoyado en la ventanilla abierta y con los dedos tamborileaba el techo del coche siguiendo alguna melodía. El viento hacía estragos en el pelo de Bella, pero ella se habría muerto antes de pedirle que cerrara la ventanilla.

—Ése es mi coche —dijo cuando pasaron el pequeño vehículo todavía aparcado en el arcén del carril opuesto.

—Lo recogeremos a la vuelta. No quisiera que le sucediera nada a la encantadora _damita_.

Bella le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de ponerse a mirar por su propia ventanilla. Se esforzaba por controlar el mareo que le producía ver pasar el paisaje a aquella velocidad enloquecida.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que la camioneta paró a pocos metros de la habitación de su hotel, que tenía un rótulo con el mismo número que su llave. Bella lo miró con ojos inquisitivos.

—Usted no es la única que puede hacer preguntas, señorita Swan.

Los ojos verdes con que la miró la inquietaron. ¿Qué más había descubierto con sus preguntas acerca de Bella Swan?

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, disponiéndose a salir de la camioneta. Incluso con los cristales bajados, la atmósfera del coche le había parecido sofocante.

Abrió la puerta apresuradamente y entró en su habitación. Edward la había seguido sin que ella lo supiera y de pronto lo vio en el umbral con la mano apoyada en la puerta abierta.

—La ayudaré.

—No es necesario.

—No he dicho que lo fuera.

La obligó a retroceder y entró en el cuarto antes de cerrar la puerta. La habitación, ya de por sí pequeña, se encogió como una casa de muñecas en cuanto él estuvo dentro.

Lanzó las llaves del vehículo sobre la cama, que la camarera ya había hecho, después se dejó caer encima y se apoyó en la cabecera, estirando sus largas piernas de modo que sus botas colgaran por el borde.

Cuando Bella se quedó mirándolo, dijo:

—No se preocupe por mí. —Su sonrisa era arrogante e irritante; sabía muy bien que la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Bella respiró hondo antes de darle la espalda, con impaciencia sacó una maleta del armario. Empezó a recoger vestidos furiosamente de las perchas y a guardarlos de cualquier manera. Recogió varios pares de zapatos del suelo y los arrojó bruscamente dentro de una bolsa.

—No se olvide de las botas —informó él desde la cama.

Bella se dio la vuelta.

—No las olvidaba. Van en una caja aparte. Gracias por su ayuda.

Edward sonrió, y por un momento Bella quedó cautivada por una fantasía que surgió en su mente: Edward apoyado en la cabecera de una cama y sonriéndole, no con desprecio, sino con intimidad. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y una sensación ondulante en el abdomen. Esa sensación la aterrorizó e intentó en vano sofocarla. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

Sintiéndose frustrada, se inclinó sobre el tocador y rápidamente recogió todos sus cosméticos y artículos de baño en una maleta más pequeña. Botellas y frascos cayeron al unísono, y ella rogó que no se rompiera nada que pudiera verterse y estropearlo todo. Miró al espejo del lavabo y vio que los ojos de Edward no se habían separado de ella. Estaba observando todos sus movimientos.

—¿Encuentra un perverso placer en mirar todo esto?

—En realidad sí. En mi vida anterior debí de ser un mirón.

—Debería resolver eso con el psicoanálisis.

—¿Por qué? —Arqueó las cejas con curiosidad—. ¿Es que le pone nerviosa que la mire?

—En absoluto. —La sardónica expresión de él le dio a entender que sabía que mentía.

Bella apartó los ojos del espejo y apretujó un último frasco en su neceser.

Sus manos vacilaron cuando se enfrentó con los cajones de la cómoda, que estaba situada directamente frente a la cama. Apresuradamente recogió la resbalosa lencería que se escurría entre sus dedos torpes. Dejó caer una combinación con una amplia banda de encaje a cada lado; la recogió rápidamente, ni sin que una disimulada mirada en dirección a él le informara de que la había visto. La sonrisa de Edward era sugestiva.

Mientras recogía sus notas, que estaban en desorden sobre la mesita y las metía en el maletín, él se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. A los pocos segundos salió llevando un sostén y unas bragas a juego de color frambuesa. Bella se ruborizó, recordando que los había lavado la noche anterior y tendido en la barra de la cortina de la ducha. Edward llevaba una pieza en cada mano y no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella. Bella no sabía por qué, pero no podía ni respirar, no podía parpadear. Simplemente se quedó inmóvil.

—No se deje esto — le dijo lentamente, su voz baja y seductora le recorrió la espina dorsal. Miraba las brillantes prendas sopesándolas con meticulosidad. Como en trance, Bella también se quedó mirando las prendas. A través de la brillante tela podía leer la palma de su mano con la claridad de una pitonisa—. Quizá no las habría echado de menos, son tan pequeñas...

Entonces Bella parpadeó, sintiéndose furiosa, resopló arrebatándole el sostén y las bragas. Edward rio mientras ella los guardaba en la maleta y la cerraba de un golpe. La levantó, pero para su sorpresa, él se la quitó de las manos.

—¿Tiene que pasar por recepción? —le preguntó, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

—Sí —confirmó ella con frialdad, para que no se diera cuenta de que el corazón le latía tan aprisa que le dolía el pecho.

—Entonces iré cargando mientras usted va allí. Pasaré a recogerla.

Eso era demasiado razonable para discutirlo.

—Muy bien.

Bella salió de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo que llevaba a recepción. A la recepcionista masticadora de chicle le llevó bastante tiempo completar todo el papeleo, absurdamente complejo para tres noches de estancia en el hotel. Cuando la empleada pasaba la tarjeta de crédito de Bella por la máquina, vio la camioneta Volvo de Edward aparcada delante de la puerta.

Miró a Bella especuladoramente.

—¿Es ése Edward Cullen?

—Sí —respondió Bella, dirigiéndole una mirada que la dejó sin ganas de hacer más preguntas o comentarios.

—Hummm — fue todo lo que dijo.

Bella salió de la recepción y subió a la camioneta. Le gustaba el olor a piel de la tapicería. También le gustaba cómo olía Edward; incluso cuando había entrado en la casa después de estar plantando matorrales, olía a hombre limpio y a almizcle.

Edward había cerrado la ventanilla y había puesto el aire acondicionado, cuyo ronroneo fue el único sonido dentro del coche hasta que llegaron a la carretera. Entonces la miró y le preguntó.

—¿Qué hace el _señor Swan_ mientras usted corre por el país invadiendo la intimidad de las personas?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hiriente? Bella bajo la mirada y le replicó con aspereza.

—Mi marido murió.

La cara de Edward no reflejó ninguna emoción, ningún músculo de su tonificado cuerpo se tensó, pero sus ojos volvieron a la carretera. Bella también desvió la vista, deseando que su perfil no fuera tan atractivo.

—Lo siento —musitó Edward finalmente—. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Su excusa la sorprendió; sin duda sus rápidos cambios de humor eran desconcertantes, pero no le apetecía seguir la línea extraña que ambos habían trazado en estas pocas horas, así que le respondió.

—Murió en una misión en Filipinas. Durante el terremoto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

—Tres años.

—¿Era periodista?

—Sí.

—¿De un periódico?

—Televisión.

—¿Viajaba mucho?

—Casi siempre. Era corresponsal de una cadena de televisión.

—¿Eran felices?

«¿Por qué una pregunta tan personal?», pensó ella, frunciendo los labios. Las anteriores eran sólo las habituales de cortesía. De buen grado le habría contestado que la historia de su matrimonio no era asunto suyo, pero la prudencia le advirtió que no lo hiciera. Ella entrevistaría a su padre, y si se mostraba amable con Edward, quizá éste dejaría de intentar sabotear su trabajo. ¿Podrían pactar una tregua?

—Sí, lo éramos —se oyó decir a sí misma.

Él la miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes taladrándola tan fijamente que Bella estuvo a punto de coger el volante, pues conducía excesivamente rápido. Por fin ella volvió los ojos al frente.

Bella se removió en el mullido asiento. Había una especie de tensión entre ellos que los atraía y repelía al mismo tiempo. El impulso de tocarlo era más fuerte que ella. Se moría de ganas de tocarle el rebelde y broncíneo cabello; la ceñida camisa la invitaba a tocar los músculos que se insinuaban por debajo; y deseaba apretar su muslo sólo para comprobar si era tan duro como parecía bajo el pantalón.

—¿Desde cuándo hace esta clase de trabajo?

Su pregunta la devolvió al reino seguro del pensamiento, aunque la sangre le corría alocadamente por las venas. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Desde que me licencié en la universidad. Empecé escribiendo anuncios para un canal de televisión local, ascendí a otro departamento y durante un tiempo estuve presentando las noticias.

—Pero ahora se dedica más a la investigación de las cosas.

—Sí —habló vacilante, consciente de a dónde podía ir a parar la conversación.

—Estaba pensando que... —dijo él como reflexionando en voz alta—. Bueno, pensaba que a veces los hombres que viajan mucho eligen esa clase de trabajo porque no son felices en casa. ¿Este viaje no será algún tipo de expiación para usted? Hizo infeliz a su marido, él se fue a Filipinas y murió, y ahora quiere compensarlo siguiendo sus pasos.

Estaba tan cerca de la verdad que Bella sintió como si le hubiesen perforado la conciencia y estuviera experimentando una muerte larga y agónica. Pero como todos los animales heridos, se incorporó desafiante.

—¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso! No sabe nada de Riley, nada de mí. Es...

—Lo sé todo de usted. Es una mujer autoritaria y ambiciosa, y encima resulta que es más atractiva que la mayoría. —De pronto sacó el coche de la carretera y frenó bruscamente en el arcén tras el coche de Bella, que se dispuso a bajar, pero él le sujetó la muñeca con una mano de hierro. Acercó la cara a la de ella y su voz sonó dura y áspera—: No crea que porque tiene una cara bonita, piernas bien torneadas y unos pechos apetecibles, no me doy cuenta de que es más dura que una piedra. Su piel puede ser tersa y suave, pero por dentro es un bloque de hielo. Conozco bien a las de su clase, Bella Swan. Castran a cualquier hombre lo bastante idiota para ponerse a tiro. Yo no soy tan idiota. De modo que mientras haga esas malditas entrevistas apártese de mí y yo me apartaré de usted. Ahora que nos hemos entendido, quizá conseguiremos tolerarnos mutuamente.

A continuación le soltó la mano y abrió la portezuela. Bella salió del coche sin mirarlo, cerró de un golpe y se tragó la rabia, impotente cuando los neumáticos del Volvo rechinaron sobre el suelo de grava, envolviéndola en una nube de polvo.

Al cabo de diez minutos la recibió ante la puerta principal una mujer que sólo podía ser Carmen. Por lo visto Edward había tenido la decencia de advertir al ama de llaves y al guarda de la puerta de que llegaría en pocos minutos.

—Creo que necesitará lavarse antes del almuerzo —indicó Carmen con cortesía—. Hace demasiado calor. Suba y le enseñaré su habitación. Nunca había visto al general tan entusiasmado. Me dijo que pusiera la alfombra roja. Le ha dado la habitación más grande de arriba, aparte de la de Edward, claro.

Carmen Halstead era una mujer de pecho generoso y amplia cintura. Su pelo gris y su cara alegre y redonda le daban un aspecto maternal, así como sus gestos de matrona.

—Ya hemos llegado —reveló, abriendo la puerta de una habitación llena de muebles antiguos y de sol.

La habitación daba a la cara sur de la casa. En el horizonte se veían las redondeadas colinas. El ganado pastaba en los prados exuberantes y a través del prado más cercano discurría un río que cruzaba la propiedad de los Cullen. Gráciles cipreses con su oscuro follaje y sus troncos retorcidos se alineaban en las orillas del río.

—Eso que está mirando es el Guadalupe.

—Todo esto es precioso —susurró Bella.

—Sí. Vivo aquí desde que el general Cullen construyó la casa después de la guerra. Nunca me cansaré del paisaje que ofrece. ¿Ha visto la piscina? El general desea que utilice todas las instalaciones de la casa mientras esté aquí.

—Gracias, lo haré.

—Edward ha traído su equipaje. —Señaló con la cabeza las maletas y Bella imaginó que habían sido arrojadas sin miramientos al suelo.

—Sí. Que amable. —Carmen no advirtió el sarcasmo.

—Volveré abajo a preparar el almuerzo. El baño está ahí. —Señaló una puerta—. He dispuesto lo necesario, pero si he olvidado algo vaya a las escaleras y llámeme.

Bella sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Carmen también sonrió y, con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, repasó a Bella apreciativamente.

—Creo que el general tenía razón. Creo que será... interesante tenerla aquí. —Antes de que Bella pudiera descifrar esa enigmática afirmación, Carmen salió diciendo—: La comida es a las doce.

Bella se quedó a solas. Se quitó el arrugado traje que, sin embargo, se había puesto por la mañana recién salido de la tintorería. Le quitó el polvo como pudo, murmurando maldiciones contra el carácter de Edward Cullen.

Después de una breve pero refrescante ducha en el bonito baño, decorado en tonos amarillo y caramelo, se puso una falda y una blusa informales. Se llevó el cepillo a la ventana y se soltó el cabello. Mientras contemplaba el paisaje desde el segundo piso, Edward apareció por el lado del garaje. Se reunió con Billy, que estaba arrodillado en un parterre de flores todavía plantando.

El cepillo quedó en suspenso por encima de su cabeza cuando Edward se sacó los faldones de la camisa fuera de los pantalones y se desabrochó los botones. Se la quitó y la colgó de una rama baja de una pacana. Absorto en su conversación con Billy, sus gestos eran naturales y sin afectación, pero aun así ejecutados con la seducción de unos pasos de baile. Platicando despreocupadamente se veía joven y ligero.

Bella se llevó la mano al pecho como para contener su corazón. Sus especulaciones sobre lo que habría bajo la camisa de Edward no la habían preparado para verlo semi desnudo. Vio sus hombros anchos y ondulantes de músculos cuando cogió una carretilla y la empujó unos metros. Su pecho estaba moteado de vello cobrizo y rizado que bajaba desde el tórax hasta la cintura de sus téjanos en forma de punta de flecha. Bella tragó saliva cuando él se rascó descuidadamente el pecho.

Se rio por algo que había dicho Billy y a Bella le impresionó la visión de sus dientes en contraste con su cara bronceada. Arrugó los ojos en una alegre expresión que ella no le conocía. Sólo lo había visto enfadado y arrogante, odioso y agresivo. No. También lo había visto de otro modo: sugerente e insolente.

Se apartó de la ventana, dejando a un lado el cepillo. Por lo visto Edward no pensaba acudir al almuerzo.

No lo hizo, pero Bella disfrutó de la ensalada verde que Carmen había preparado para ella, salpicada de queso rallado y trocitos de pavo frío.

—Me parece que le gustan demasiado las ensaladas —observó el ama de llaves—. No me parece mal, pero pienso ocuparme de que engorde mientras esté aquí.

—Por favor, no se moleste por mí. Tendrá bastante trabajo cuando lleguen mis compañeros. Convertiremos su inmaculada y serena casa en un caos. Pero le prometo que intentaremos incordiar lo menos posible.

—En esta casa nunca ha habido ningún desorden que yo no pudiera solucionar. Hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

—Con su permiso, general Cullen, dedicaré la tarde a echar un vistazo en busca de los mejores lugares para filmar las entrevistas.

El anciano estaba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, intentando comer su plato de comida blanda.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Dónde se siente más cómodo?

—Paso casi todo el tiempo en la habitación donde me ha encontrado esta mañana —dijo guiñándole un ojo—. O en mi cuarto. A veces en el salón.

—Quiero que se sienta en un entorno habitual, para que esté relajado ante las cámaras. Necesito ver las habitaciones y comprobar si tienen suficientes enchufes y cosas así. Esta noche llamaré a Nashville y diré a mi equipo qué material tiene que traer. Seguramente llegarán pasado mañana.

Aquella noche se dedicó a examinar las habitaciones que había mencionado el general, no sólo buscando los escenarios posibles técnicamente, sino también estéticamente. Algo que el público de Bella Swan estaba acostumbrado a esperar era que la entrevista fuese escrupulosamente preparada y presentada.

Carmen le proporcionó una caja llena de recortes e informes sobre la vida del general y su carrera militar. Bella estudió su contenido y comprobó que los artículos de periódico terminaban pocos años después de la guerra. En ese momento había pedido una jubilación anticipada y se había convertido en el ermitaño de los últimos treinta años. Su mente de periodista se concentró en ese hecho, pero no fue capaz de encontrarle significado. Llenó dos hojas con posibles preguntas.

Imaginando correctamente que no había que vestirse de modo muy formal para la cena, se cambió sólo de blusa. Eligió una de color crudo, de mangas cortas y anchas. Las estrechas solapas se abrochaban en el escote. Se dejó el pelo suelto sobre los hombros.

Edward, con un aspecto pulcro y húmedo después de la ducha, estaba asegurando la silla de su padre en la cabecera de la mesa cuando ella entró en el comedor. Levantó los ojos y los dos se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que Bella murmuró:

—Buenas noches.

Ahora iba completamente vestido, pero ella todavía lo veía con el pecho desnudo. Se le aceleró el pulso cuando él se aceró y le apartó la silla cortésmente, aún aturdida aspiró aquel aroma únicamente suyo.

A través de la niebla de sensaciones que la asaltaba, se le ocurrió que debería estar furiosa con él. La última vez que habían hablado, él se mostró descaradamente grosero e insultante. La había abandonado en la carretera, envuelta en una nube de polvo. Pero por mucho que la irritara, en lugar de avivar su propia rabia, el verle sólo le producía aquella sensación de languidez en la boca del estómago que era su pesadilla desde que lo había visto por primera vez.

El general, ignorante de la chisporroteante tensión que existía entre su hijo y su invitada, inclinó la cabeza para orar. Bella y Edward lo imitaron. A los pocos segundos de iniciar la plegaria, Bella no pudo contenerse y miró a Edward, que estaba sentado frente a ella. Levantó lentamente las oscuras pestañas, pero abrió los ojos de golpe cuando encontró dos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente, sin atisbo de timidez o vergüenza. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo, y para evitar seguir en su poder hipnótico, volvió a cerrar los ojos e inclinó de nuevo la cabeza.

Una vez acabada la oración, todos se animaron.

—Hoy Bella ha empezado a elegir lugares para las entrevistas —explicó el general después de que Carmen sirviera a Edward y Bella. Al general le habían servido otro plato que parecía totalmente insulso.

Por su parte, el ama de llaves estaba haciendo honor a su promesa de engordar a Bella. La comida era suntuosa y abundante.

—¿Ah, sí? —Edward arqueó una ceja con interés.

—Sí —confirmó Bella—. Su padre tuvo la amabilidad de darme carta blanca para usar las habitaciones de la casa. —Intentó decirlo como reprensión por la falta de hospitalidad del hijo, pero no lo consiguió. La comisura de la boca de Edward se torció con diversión—. De todos modos, creo que limitaremos el rodaje a las habitaciones que su padre suele utilizar. —Miró al general Cullen—. ¿Podría salir fuera? Me gustaría rodar algo exterior para el rollo B.

—¿El rollo B? —preguntó Edward.

—El rollo B es una cinta adicional con un escenario alternativo. Puede resultar aburrido ver a dos personas sentadas en dos sillas durante treinta minutos. Pero si tenemos un poco de rollo B, podemos editarlo electrónicamente dentro del segmento de la entrevista.

Edward asintió.

—Edward hizo asfaltar un camino al lado del río para que pasara la silla de ruedas cuando empecé a ser incapaz de caminar por ahí. ¿Le gustaría la orilla del río como escenario? —preguntó el general.

—Sería perfecto.

—Bien. Edward la llevará allí después de cenar, para que pueda verlo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que dejaron sus reviews, leo cada uno y me encantan, es bueno saber qué opinan de la historia. Por falta de tiempo ya que tengo un nuevo trabajo, no contesto cada uno individualmente, pero desde aquí les agradezco públicamente:

Sool Pattinson, lokaxtv, DannySk, Deathxrevenge, ela fordyce, Klary Alice Cullen Swift, cavendano13, guest, Karla Stew Pattz, Day M Odair, patymdn, aleshita-luvs-paramore, CarlieS, Gretchen CullenMasen, Gatita Cullen, supattinsondecullen, LuluuPattinson, isabel ramos 7355, freedom2604, Tecupi, joiitahlaloquii.

**El adelanto ahora lo dejo aquí, espero que lo disfruten. Besos.**

_Bella pinchó un último trozo de corteza acanalada y se la llevó a la boca._

_ —Está delicioso —dijo, lamiéndose las migas de la punta de los dedos. Luego lo miró sonriente._

_Pero la respiración se le cortó y su sonrisa se disolvió en los labios entreabiertos de una mujer a punto de ser besada. Edward le miraba la boca con tanto ardor y deseo que era imposible permanecer serena. Bella se sintió gravitar hacia él. Su magnetismo era tan potente como la atracción de la luna sobre la marea, y era inútil resistirse._

_—Creo que le ha quedado una miga —dijo él con la voz ronca. Se acercó la mano de Bella a la boca._

_«Dios mío —gimió Bella mentalmente—. Si lo hace, me muero.» Pensó en la lengua de él rozando la punta de sus dedos con suavidad y le produjo una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen (Betas FFAD)_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Gracias Esmeralda por acompañarme siempre y tenerme paciencia, eres un sol!_

* * *

Gracias DannySk por tu inmensa ayuda con la historia. Nena, qué puedo decirte que no te haya dicho ya, excepto que me encanta trabajar contigo. Besos

Muchas gracias a Maia Alcyone por la hermosa portada y el banner para el fic, eres genial!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

—Estoy segura de que Edward tiene otras cosas que hacer —murmuró Bella sobre su plato, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Nada en absoluto —repuso él.

El tenedor de Bella golpeó la porcelana. Luchó por mantener la voz serena.

—Sería mucho más práctico verlo a la luz del día —explicó al general, aunque Edward había aceptado la propuesta del padre.

Miró a Edward esperando que la apoyase, pero él tenía el aspecto del gato que se ha tragado al canario. ¿No podría haberse inventado una excusa para no tener que pasear con ella? Pinchó una de las gruesas rodajas de manzana del pastel de Carmen a la vez que lo miraba furiosa. Claro que había podido. Sólo deseaba otra oportunidad de ponerla en ridículo. Bien, esta vez se llevaría una decepción. Ella no pensaba picar el anzuelo, por muy provocador que se pusiera.

—Edward, cuando salgas pide a Carmen que deje un vaso de leche caliente en mi habitación —pidió el general—. Esta noche estoy muy cansado.

Bella olvidó al instante sus problemas con Edward y dedicó toda la atención a su anfitrión.

—¿No te encuentras bien, papá? —inquirió el cobrizo—. ¿Quieres que llame al doctor Gerandy?

—No te preocupes. No siento nada más que mis ochenta y pico. Me voy a la cama a dormir de un tirón. Quiero estar guapo para cuando Bella me entreviste. —Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo. Impulsivamente, ella se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, general Cullen.

—Olvida lo de la leche, Edward, creo que me dormiré enseguida. —Les dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación.

—¿Puede valerse por sí mismo para lo más necesario? —interrogó Bella quedamente.

Edward suspiró con tristeza y resignación.

—Sí. —Se frotó la nuca con gesto de fatiga—. Insiste en vestirse y desnudarse solo, aunque sé que lo agota. Pero es orgulloso. No quiere aceptar ni un enfermero. —La mirada que dirigía al umbral por donde se había marchado su padre era desolada, y Bella se dio cuenta de que hijo y padre se querían. Al cabo de un momento, Edward meneó la cabeza ligeramente y la miró—: ¿Ha terminado su pastel?

Bella pinchó un último trozo de corteza con un dulce sabor a canela y se la llevó a la boca.

—Está delicioso —dijo, lamiéndose las migas de la punta de los dedos. Luego lo miró sonriente.

Pero la respiración se le cortó y su sonrisa se disolvió en los labios entreabiertos de una mujer a punto de ser besada. Edward le miraba la boca con tanto ardor y deseo… que era imposible permanecer serena. Bella se sintió gravitar hacia él. Su magnetismo era tan potente como la atracción de la luna sobre la marea, y era inútil resistirse.

—Creo que le ha quedado una miga —dijo él con la voz ronca. Se acercó la mano de Bella a la boca.

«Dios mío -gimió Bella mentalmente-, si lo hace, me muero.» Pensó en la lengua de él rozando la punta de sus dedos con suavidad y le produjo una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Bella, pero en lugar de lamer sus dedos, sopló sobre ellos hasta que las diminutas migas de pastel se desprendieron.

El corazón de Bella latía dolorosamente. El aire que había quedado atrapado en su garganta salió en forma de tembloroso suspiro. Después le fue imposible inhalar y sus pulmones se encogieron ante el vacío. Habría querido apagar el gemido que se estaba formando en sus cuerdas vocales antes de que escapara.

—¿Edward, Bella, han terminado? —Edward dejó su mano y dio un paso adelante cuando Carmen entraba por la puerta de vaivén que comunicaba el comedor con la cocina—. ¿Quieren tomar café en el patio?

—Pensábamos ir a pasear al río —contestó él con sorprendente calma—. ¿Por qué no lo dejas para cuando volvamos? No sé cuánto tardaremos; si quieres vete a dormir.

—Lavaré los platos e iré a ver cómo está el general Cullen —dijo Carmen—. Les dejaré el café en el patio. Si no nos vemos, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Carmen —respondió Edward.

—Buenas noches y gracias por tan deliciosa cena —agradeció Bella, rogando que el ama de llaves no notara los colores de sus mejillas.

—De nada. Bien, ¿qué esperan? Vayan a dar ese paseo.

Edward la guió a través del dominio de Carmen: la cocina. Era amplia, con mobiliario de acero inoxidable y las paredes llenas de artefactos de capacidad industrial.

—¿Ella cocina para todos sus trabajadores aquí? —Bella sabía que el rancho Cullen era como una pequeña ciudad. Dentro de sus límites vivían docenas de vaqueros y sus familias.

—Durante años cocinó para los solteros que vivían en la cabaña. —Le indicó un edificio tipo dormitorio a la izquierda, cuando cruzaban la puerta del patio—. Pero cuando papá se puso tan enfermo, contraté a un cocinero para llevar la cocina. Ahora la principal responsabilidad de Carmen es encargarse de papá cuando yo no estoy.

—Esta mañana ha dicho que ella hacía más tiempo que vivía aquí que usted.

—Sí, vino con mis padres cuando se construyó la casa. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía diez años. Carmen ha cuidado de mí desde entonces.

—¿Cómo era su madre?

Caminaban por el paseo que llevaba al río y ya habían dejado atrás la piscina y algunos de los muchos edificios secundarios que componían el rancho. Bella advirtió que los arbustos que había plantado Billy tenían buen aspecto. Del suelo recién removido y humedecido se desprendía un aroma terrenal y de musgo que empapaba el aire nocturno.

Hacía una noche preciosa. La luna en cuarto creciente parecía un decorado para una obra teatral, perfectamente suspendida sobre las distantes colinas. Una brisa del sur apartaba el pelo de la cara de Bella, que caminaba junto a Edward bajo el dosel de ramas de pacana y roble.

—Es una pena, pero recuerdo mejor las situaciones que a la persona. Mis impresiones de mi madre son el cariño, el afecto y el calor que me brindaba. Pero quizás todos los niños encuentran eso en su madre. —Sonrió y los dientes le brillaron incluso en aquella oscuridad—. Recuerdo que olía siempre de un modo especial. No estoy seguro de haber olido aquel perfume ni antes ni después, pero incluso ahora la reconocería por esa fragancia. Se llamaba Esme.

—Sí. Lo he leído en los recortes de prensa. Dicen que su padre le escribía muy a menudo durante la guerra. Debían de llevarse muy bien.

—Es cierto, por raro que parezca. —No pudo ocultar la amargura de su voz y rápidamente cambió de tema—. ¿Qué me dice de sus padres?

—Mi madre vive en Indianápolis. Mi padre murió hace años.

—¿A qué se dedicaba?

—Era periodista; bastante famoso en su campo. Su columna aparecía en varios periódicos.

—De modo que su interés por el periodismo empezó a una temprana edad.

¿Era su primer intento de la noche de tomarle el pelo?

—Sí, imagino que sí —contestó.

El suave rumor del río captó su atención y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a las orillas llenas de hierba y en abrupta pendiente. Bella miró las aguas claras y revueltas que se agitaban en torno a los cantos rodados de piedra caliza del lecho del río.

—Oh, Edward, qué bonito —murmuró emocionada.

—¿Le gusta?

—¡Es maravilloso! El agua parece tan limpia y cristalina.

—De día se puede comprobar que así es. Se limpia y se filtra a través de kilómetros de piedra caliza. Ésta es una de las aguas más puras del Estado.

—Y los árboles son muy bonitos —añadió Bella, levantando la cabeza para ver a través de las ramas de un ciprés el cielo estrellado—. Seguro que esta tierra le encanta.

—Sí. Supongo que muchos esperaban que siguiera la carrera militar como mi padre. Pero él ya se había retirado del ejército cuando yo fui lo bastante mayor para comprender que nunca sería nada más que un ranchero. Hemos vivido aquí desde que nací. Cumplí con mi deber en el Ejército, pero durante mi permanencia ahí siempre esperé que nadie me relacionara con mi famoso padre. Ser soldado no era para mí.

—¿Ser ranchero es lo suyo?

—También tengo propiedades inmobiliarias. Pero esto es lo que me gusta —expresó, abriendo los brazos para abarcar el paisaje.

—Lástima que sólo sean dos para disfrutarlo —comentó sin pensar y enseguida se arrepintió. Pero ya era tarde.

—Si quiere saber por qué no me he casado, ¿por qué no va directamente al grano, señorita Swan? No esperaba que fuera tan remilgada.

—Yo no...

—Si le interesa saberlo —profirió secamente—, estuve casado. El desastre duró cuatro miserables años. Cuando ella se cansó del rancho, de la casa, de mi padre y de mí, se marchó con todas sus cosas. Nunca he vuelto a verla. Consiguió el divorcio a través de abogados.

—Y ahora proyecta su odio hacia ella sobre el resto de la población femenina. —Estaba apoyada contra el tronco de un ciprés y se enderezó con decisión.

—No. Para odiar a alguien hay que tener sentimientos hacia él. Los sentimientos que tenía por ella murieron en cuanto se fue. Digamos que desconfío del género femenino.

—Entonces piensa envejecer soltero.

—Desde luego.

—Me parece que las mujeres de Kerrville no lo permitirán —musitó Bella con ironía, recordando el interés de la recepcionista del hotel cuando Edward había pasado a recogerla—. ¿No lo persiguen para cazarlo?

—Sí. Todas las madres con una hija casadera la han lanzado a mis brazos. He sido presentado a todas las divorciadas de la ciudad. En una cena, incluso me sentaron convenientemente al lado de una viuda de apenas un mes.

—De modo que desprecia a las mujeres.

Él se irguió y caminó unos pasos hasta que sólo los separaron unos centímetros.

—No, no desprecio a las mujeres. Sólo he dicho que no me casaré con ninguna mujer. Estoy atormentado, o quizás bendecido, por los mismos impulsos carnales de cualquier hombre mayor de quince años.

Ahora sus palabras sonaban distintas: las frases cortantes y lacónicas del hombre que ha soportado los caprichos de una mujer frívola habían sido suplantados por las vibraciones de tono de un hombre sometido a tensión.

Bella se humedeció los labios resecos y temblorosos y se apartó de él para mirar el río.

—Creo... creo que ésta es una buena localización para rodar exteriores. Por supuesto que habrá que hacer algo con el ruido del agua, pero... —se interrumpió en seco cuando sintió las manos de él en sus hombros. Manos grandes, firmes, tiernas y cálidas. La obligó a volverse.

—La curiosidad la ha estado carcomiendo, ¿verdad? —Su aliento era un vapor cálido que envolvía la cara de Bella.

—¿Curiosidad? —chilló Bella y se odió a sí misma por su arrebato—. ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre mí.

—¿Qué pasa con usted?

—Sobre cómo sería que la tocara y la besara un rudo vaquero. Eso es lo que pensó de mí la primera vez que me vio, ¿verdad?

—Se equivoca —mintió ella. Los hombres como él eran raros en los ambientes en que se movía Bella. Los hombres como él eran raros, y punto. Era una novedad, pero Bella no se había dado cuenta de que había permitido que él advirtiera lo que pensaba.

Edward continuó con una voz que podría haber derretido la mantequilla, que era exactamente como se sentía ella.

—No admitió que las cartas sin abrir eran una negativa y pensó que podía venir aquí y convencer a mi padre. Creyó que me disolvería como la nieve cuando viera sus ojos chocolate y su piel tersa, su cabello de seda y su cuerpo sensual.

—¡No! —refutó Bella con ansiedad. Aquello no era justo. Reconocía la falta de sinceridad de su abrazo, pero aun así deseaba que la estrechara más fuerte. Incluso cuando él se burlaba de ella, deseaba ardientemente su contacto.

—Y cuanto más la insultaba, más curiosidad sentía, hasta que me ponía realmente desagradable. ¿Cree que no sé que hoy me estaba espiando por la ventana? ¿Ha visto algo que no le gustara?

Gracias a Dios, su temperamento estalló y tuvo la oportunidad de salvarse.

—Usted es un presuntuoso...

—Anímese, señorita Swan. Estoy a punto de satisfacer su curiosidad, entre otras cosas.

Utilizando su peso para dominarla, la hizo retroceder hasta el tronco del ciprés. Con destreza y descaro le desabrochó el primer botón de la blusa. Después el segundo.

Bella lo miró a los ojos, la barbilla levantada con desdén, y rogó que él no oyera el traidor latido de su corazón.

—No pienso darle trascendencia a esto luchando o resistiéndome.

—Luche o resístase si quiere. No me lo impedirá. Y me da lo mismo si le da trascendencia o no.

Y a continuación su boca cubrió la de Bella, y ésta perdió la batalla antes de que empezara. Sus labios eran firmes y suaves, y los movió de tal forma que los de Bella se abrieron involuntariamente antes de que fuera consciente de ello.

Por un largo momento Edward vaciló, respirando sobre su boca, haciéndola sufrir con la espera, no por el temor. Entonces le pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, el superior, la metió entre los dos, engatusando a la boca de Bella para que lo aceptara... hasta que la penetró triunfalmente.

Pero de repente alzó la cabeza y la atravesó con la mirada. Su respiración irregular era un eco de la de Bella. Dos corazones que latían al unísono. Le escrutó la cara. ¿Qué buscaba? Bella lo miró con un ruego silencioso. Luego la rodeó con los brazos al mismo tiempo que ella le ponía las manos en la nuca.

Cuando su boca se acercó de nuevo, la de Bella estaba esperando para recibirla. Y el beso ya no estuvo motivado por el desafío, sino por un ardiente deseo mutuo que amenazaba con destruirlos si no conseguían calmarlo. Su lengua exploró todos los rincones de la boca de Bella con apasionada avidez, como si fuese un sueño que pudiera desvanecerse antes de que llegara a saciarse.

Finalmente, se apartó, y ella se apoyó contra él. La acarició con los labios toda la cara, besándola brevemente aquí y allá. Bella enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él, apretándole la cabeza contra la suya mientras él le acariciaba el cuello.

—Edward... —dijo sin aliento cuando él la abrazó, rozándole los lados de los pechos con los brazos.

Moviéndose despacio, sus manos abrieron la blusa y cubrieron sus pechos con un calor posesivo. La acarició suavemente y comprobó su plenitud. La combinación de satén que llevaba bajo la blusa transparente no proporcionaba protección ante tan seductoras caricias, y sus pezones se irguieron orgullosamente ante las caricias de aquellos pulgares.

Ahora tenía la boca en su oreja y le mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo.

—Sabes, he descubierto una cosa de ti que no es falsa.

Si la hubiese abofeteado, Bella no se habría quedado más abatida. Lo cogió por las muñecas y le apartó las manos, empujándolo con fuerza.

—¿Eso era todo para ti? ¡Un juego! —exclamó.

—¿Acaso no era eso también para ti? —preguntó él con una indiferencia deliberadamente burlona.

—Dios mío, eres… abominable —espetó y se alejó a toda prisa, ajustándose frenéticamente la ropa en medio de la noche, que de golpe era muy oscura y fría.

Un apretón doloroso en el antebrazo la hizo volverse de golpe. Cada centímetro del alto cuerpo de Edward irradiaba furia.

—¿Yo? Yo no he invadido la casa de nadie en busca de secretos y esqueletos en el armario.

—No...

—A mi padre puedes haberlo hechizado, pero a mí no, muñeca. Conozco a las de tu clase...

—¡Deja de hablar así! —gritó Bella—. Vine aquí para entrevistar a tu padre. Sé que está enfermo y precisamente por eso quiero recordar a los estadounidenses su personalidad, porque puede que no viva mucho. No sé por qué me acusaste y condenaste antes de conocerme, pero estoy aquí. Y haré mi trabajo, mal que te pese. Con tu cooperación o sin ella. —Sentía las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos y se alegraba de que la oscuridad las ocultara a la vista de él—. Y para acabar, no te atrevas a tocarme nunca más. —Se libró de su mano firme.

—No te preocupes por eso —espetó él con mordacidad—. Un beso en la noche no te convierte en mujer, Bella. Eres ambiciosa, despiadada y obstinada. Eres sólo una imitación de un hombre que vive en el cuerpo de una mujer, sin nada de ternura, la amabilidad o la gentileza que suele caracterizar a tu sexo.

Sus palabras dieron en el blanco. Hacía años que se sentía como la concha que acababa de describir él. Pero protestó vehementemente:

—¡Yo no soy así! ¡Te equivocas en todo!

—No has conseguido demostrármelo.

—No tengo ningún interés. —Pero sí lo tenía, y ese hecho humillante le llenó la boca como una medicina con mal sabor mientras volvía a la casa a toda prisa.

.

.

.

—¿Te he despertado? —inquirió ella por el auricular.

Había encontrado la casa en silencio cuando llegó, aunque Carmen había dejado el prometido café en la mesita del patio. Quedó intacto. Contenta de no tener que ver a nadie, había subido arriba sin encender las luces. Había tomado una ducha con la esperanza de borrar de la memoria la hora que había pasado con Edward. Necesitaría más que una ducha para eso. Todavía avergonzada y furiosa, se había puesto una bata y había ido al vestíbulo a llamar a James.

—Caramba, no. Me habría gustado. Todavía no he llegado a emborracharme del todo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No has quedado con nadie hoy?

—Mi mejor amiga está fuera de la ciudad —gruñó.

Bella rio, segura de que no hablaba en serio.

—Tú lo que necesitas es una madre que te cuide.

—Podría sufrir un gran complejo de Edipo contigo, Bella Swan. —Suspiró, y Bella se lo imaginó mesándose el pelo brillante—. Seguro que tú estás ahí enloqueciendo a todos los vaqueros.

Bella ignoró la burla, sin saber lo cerca de la verdad que había estado. Edward la había besado con tanta ternura y pasión... ¿Cómo podía haber...? Contuvo un sollozo.

—Entonces no te interesará saber que ahora estoy en la residencia del rancho Cullen.

—¿Qué estás dón...? —Se oyó un estrépito al otro lado de la línea, una maldición y después la voz de James, mucho más cortante y clara. Se había despejado—. Se me ha caído el teléfono. ¿Qué estás dónde? ¿Viviendo allí? ¿Con el viejo? ¿Ya lo has conocido? ¿Y el hijo qué?

—Cálmate, James. Sí, por invitación del general estoy viviendo aquí. Y el equipo también vivirá aquí. Les ha ofrecido alojamiento en una cabaña.

—¡Maldita sea, sabía que lo conseguirías!

—El general Cullen es todo un caballero. Ha aceptado conceder la entrevista, aunque habrá que ir con cuidado de no cansarlo. Es extremadamente frágil, James.

—¿Pero ha accedido a la entrevista?

—Exacto.

—¿Y el hijo?

Si James no hubiese estado tan excitado habría advertido la significativa pausa que hizo Bella.

—No está tan entusiasmado, pero no creo que ponga impedimentos.

—¡Estupendo, fabuloso, genial! Si estuviera ahí, te daría un beso en la boca que no olvidarías.

Bella tembló. Por esa noche ya le habían dado un beso que le había hecho ese efecto. Había sido el beso de su vida que más la había afectado. Se había fundido totalmente con Edward, su boca, su sabor, su aroma, su tacto, el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ella y Riley habían sido una pareja enamorada al principio, pero...

—Bella, cariño, ¿estás ahí todavía?

—Sí, sí.

—Bien, pues cuéntame.

—El general es muy amable, como un abuelo, o más bien como un bisabuelo. Me dijo que podía preguntarle de todo menos sobre batallas concretas. Su...

—Espera, espera. ¿Qué has dicho de las batallas?

—Dijo que no respondería a ninguna pregunta sobre batallas concretas, sólo sobre la guerra en conjunto.

—Qué curioso.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Conoces algún militar, sobre todo general, que no quiera hablar de sus batallitas? ¿Crees que el vejete tiene algo que ocultar?

No sólo sus sospechas, sino el término poco halagador usado con Carlisle Cullen la irritaron.

—No —repuso secamente—. No lo creo. He leído montones de recortes de periódicos fechados desde el inicio de su carrera hasta su jubilación. Nunca ha habido ni un atisbo de escándalo de ningún tipo.

—Bueno, merece la pena pensar en ello.

Bella no tenía ninguna intención de pensar en ello. Si había algo deshonroso en el pasado del general Cullen, no quería saberlo.

—He estado examinando la casa, que es preciosa y ofrece muy buenos planos para rodar. Realizaremos las entrevistas en las habitaciones donde el general se siente más cómodo. Y quiero rodar algo fuera. Dile a Seth que traiga algo para el micrófono que filtre el ruido del agua.

—¿Agua? ¿De qué hablas, Bella?

—De un río.

—Un río. Muy bien, ¿qué más? Estoy haciendo una lista.

Bella empezó a hablarle del escenario y lo que necesitaría traer el equipo en cuanto a cables y luces, baterías y micrófonos.

—Creo que eso es todo —comentó Bella al llegar al final de todo lo anotado en su cuaderno.

—Creo que no —repuso James.

—¿Qué falta?

—Podrías contarme por qué hablas como una alumna de un colegio de monjas que acaba de descubrir que se ha quedado sin píldoras anticonceptivas el día antes del gran fin de semana.

—Oh, James —gimió ella. Nunca se acostumbraría a sus vulgaridades—. No pasa nada. Hace un calor espantoso...

—Como en Florida cuando entrevistaste a aquellos refugiados cubanos. Estabas encantada con la entrevista. ¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí?

Lo último que le hacía falta era el olfato de James, que tenía largo alcance para detectar problemas.

—¿No has pensado que pueda sentir añoranza, que te eche de menos?

—Sí, como un perro echa de menos las pulgas.

—Te equivocas.

—Bien, olvídalo. Todavía me intriga por qué ese general no quiere hablar de las batallas.

—James, déjalo ya. Seguramente no le apetece revivir la guerra con detalle, eso es todo.

—¿Qué hay del hijo? ¿Crees que hablará?

—No lo creo —contestó Bella rápidamente.

—¡Wow! ¿He tocado un nervio sensible? ¿Cómo es ese hijo?

—Es... no es nadie. Quiero decir que es un hombre de negocios, un ranchero al que no le interesan los asuntos militares. Me lo dijo él mismo.

—Pero tiene mucho interés en su padre. Y si el viejo tiene algo que ocultar, lo mismo el hijo lo sabe y lo oculta. ¿Crees que podrías tirarle de la lengua?

—No, James, no lo intentaría ni aunque hubiera algo, y estoy segura de que no lo hay.

—Venga, Bella, no te hagas la estrecha conmigo. Sabes tan bien como yo que todos tienen algo que tapar. Trabájate al hijo. Caramba, si practicaras una décima parte de tu técnica conmigo, yo balbucearía como un tonto.

—No tengo ninguna técnica.

—Ya lo creo que sí, pero eres demasiado buena para saberlo. —Dejó que el comentario calara y continuó—: Hazte amiga del hijo, Bella. Hazlo por mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Bella no dijo nada—. Probablemente tengas razón en lo de que no hay ningún secreto, pero nunca te hará daño hacer amigos. ¿Probarás tus trucos con el hijo? Se llama Edward, ¿no?

—De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer. —Tenía intenciones de mantenerse lo más alejada posible de Edward Cullen, pero le diría a James lo que éste quería oír para que la dejara en paz—. Ahora tengo que colgar.

—Cariño, me has salvado de sufrir una espantosa resaca por la mañana. ¿Cómo podré agradecértelo?

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo —murmuró ella secamente.

—Pues ya se me ha ocurrido, pero no te gustará: te quiero.

James debía de estar realmente deprimido y necesitado de afecto.

—Sé que me quieres, James, y yo también te quiero.

—Bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Colgó con la sensación de que le habían tendido una trampa. Primero Edward y ahora James. Pero Edward la había herido. En cambio, estaba habituada a los rápidos cambios de humor de James, a sus lloriqueos, a su lascivia, su exuberancia que agotaba a todos lo que no la compartían.

Entró en su habitación y se metió directamente en la cama, entre las almidonadas sábanas y se tapó con la fina colcha. Mientras repasaba el día no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido. ¿Se había comportado de forma irresponsable e impulsiva utilizando un truco para ver al general? ¿Si lo hubiera enfocado de otro modo, si hubiese hablado con Edward de forma más profesional, éste tendría un mejor concepto de ella? Probablemente no. Ya había intentado esa línea el día anterior, pero Edward había sacado conclusiones sobre ella mucho antes.

Era obvio que proyectaba los fallos de su esposa en todas las demás mujeres. Había sido frívola y egoísta, lo había dejado por algo mejor y él no había ido a buscarla. Eso no era extraño. Un hombre como Edward no iría tras una mujer que lo había abandonado. Su esposa no había sido feliz en su hogar, de modo que él había asumido que cualquier mujer dedicada a su trabajo sería tan despiadada y veleidosa como ella.

—No tiene por qué ser necesariamente así, señor Cullen —susurró hacia las sombras de la habitación—. Algunas veces los demás eligen por ti.

Isabella Swan nunca había pensado en otra profesión que no fuera el periodismo, a causa de lo mucho que lo deseaba su padre. Al no tener hermanos había sido ella la designada para hacer perdurar su nombre en ese campo. Se había casado con Riley muy joven, y cuando su padre murió casi se sintió aliviada pensando que podría dedicar tiempo y energía al hogar y la familia.

Riley se quedó sorprendido y divertido cuando ella le contó sus planes.

—_No me dirás que piensas dejar el trabajo y convertirte en un ama de casa —manifestó con asombro. Por lo visto, nunca se le había ocurrido aquella idea._

_Bella había sonreído tensa._

—_¿No quieres tener hijos?_

—_Bueno, sí, claro. Pero sólo cuando seamos demasiado mayores para hacer otra cosa. Me encanta que mi mujer sea famosa. Nos dan las mejores mesas en los restaurantes y entradas para los cines. Y puedo presumir que me acuesto con la famosa Bella Swan._

A menudo Bella sentía que Riley la consideraba como un trofeo, un trofeo que sólo se valoraba por la noche en el dormitorio. Pero al sentirse de ese modo, muchas veces Bella no era capaz de corresponderle. El trofeo empezó a perder lustre. Riley se había aferrado al trabajo en el canal de televisión y estaba casi siempre fuera de casa, y se inventaba reportajes cuando no tenía ninguno asignado. Después, había muerto.

Bella sabía que si no le hubiera hecho desgraciado, no habría ido a Filipinas. Edward tenía razón. Aquél era un viaje de expiación. Necesitaba demostrarle a Riley que tenía razón en vivir según sus deseos. No estaba hecha para ser esposa y madre, sino una profesional del periodismo. Se había mantenido tres años sumida en el trabajo, toda su atención a promocionar su carrera. Casi se había convencido de que no necesitaba un hombre que la amara, que podía vivir sin ello.

Pero sus ojos se habían enlazado con los de Edward Cullen por encima de la barra de formica de Tyler Crowley y, entonces, había comprendido que sí quería a un hombre. Él la había tocado y había creado una necesidad. Y ahora, después del beso, su cuerpo enviaba centenares de mensajes sensuales a su cerebro que la destrozarían si no conseguía satisfacerlos.

.

.

.

—Buenos días, Bella. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

—Sí, general —mintió—. No sabía si el desayuno era estricto o no. Me temo que estoy un poco perezosa esta mañana.

—A mí se me permite ser perezoso cada mañana, y no lo soporto. Preferiría levantarme al alba como hace Edward. ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó al entrar Carmen en el comedor con la bandeja de desayuno del general, que parecía tan poco apetitoso como todas sus comidas.

Carmen le trajo café, zumo y una tostada de pan, como se le había pedido, meneando la cabeza ante un desayuno tan austero.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy, Bella? —preguntó Carlisle mientras ella se terminaba el café.

—Repasaré mis notas y reformularé algunas preguntas que le haré durante cada segmento. Así no me repetiré, aunque estoy segura de que sus respuestas generarán preguntas imprevistas. Por cierto, mi equipo estará en San Antonio esta noche y llegará aquí a primera hora de la mañana.

—Creo que trabajas demasiado. Edward me ha dicho que te espera fuera cuando termines de desayunar. —Al anciano le brillaron los ojos con algo que ella no supo descifrar—. Creo que quiere llevarte a dar un paseo.

* * *

Al parecer algo planea Carlisle jaja

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!

Les dejo el adelanto del próximo. Disfrútenlo.

Besos, Sarai

...

_Edward levantó la cabeza para mirarla de cerca, buscando indicios de engaño en sus cautivadores ojos._

_—Quiero creerte._

_—Créelo. Es cierto._

_—¿Por qué quieres entrevistar a mi padre?_

_Esta pregunta desconcertó a Bella y la sorpresa se reflejó en su cara._

_—Por las razones que ya te he dicho. ¿Crees que tengo algún motivo oculto?_

_—No. Supongo que no —dijo lentamente—. Hace años que intentan invadir su intimidad._

_No quería perturbar el mundo que había creado para sí, para mi madre y para mí. Quizá si hubiera accedido a conceder una entrevista hace años, no habría sido objeto de tanta especulación. Las razones de esta especie de vida monástica que lleva son personales. Hasta que tú llegaste había decidido irse a la tumba sin responder a ninguna pregunta para satisfacer la curiosidad del público. Por un lado, me alegro de que no te echara._


	4. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen (Betas FFAD)_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

—¿Un paseo?

—Por el rancho. Te gustará…, ya verás.

Bella no podía decepcionar al general, que evidentemente estaba muy orgulloso del rancho y quería que ella lo viera.

—Claro que sí, pero he venido a trabajar, no a distraerme. No quiero robarle tiempo a Edward. Seguro que tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

—Puede que tenga cosas que hacer, pero dudo que las considere mejores —contradijo Carlisle sonriendo.

Bella no concebía que Edward deseara verla después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—¿Está seguro de que quiere verme?

—Eso es lo último que ha dicho antes de marcharse. Ha pedido que te encuentres con él cerca del garaje. Ahora, si me disculpas, dedico las mañanas a leer. Sólo puedo hacerlo un rato antes de que se me cansen los ojos. Hablaremos después de comer.

—Sí, y por favor descanse. Los próximos días serán agotadores.

—Ya tendré tiempo para descansar, Bella —repuso secamente—. Estoy deseando empezar las entrevistas. —Salió de la habitación en su silla de ruedas.

Bella terminó su café intentando hacer acopio de la suficiente fortaleza mental y física para enfrentarse a Edward. ¿Qué había que ponerse para pasear por el rancho? Para ahorrarse las burlas, no pensaba ponerse los tejanos ni las botas otra vez. Decidió que los pantalones y la camiseta de punto que llevaba serían perfectamente adecuados.

«Que espere», pensó maliciosamente mientras subía para peinarse y maquillarse. Cogió un pulverizador con su perfume preferido, lo miró un momento y después se roció generosamente. Si él lo interpretaba de algún modo, se equivocaría. Ella siempre usaba fragancias, incluso durante el día.

La zona del patio y la piscina estaban desiertas cuando cruzó la puerta de cristal. La mañana olía a fresco y era un poco fría. Las nubes ocultaban el sol y una suave brisa del sur removía las hojas de los árboles. Oyó el borboteo del río.

—Buenos días.

Pegó un respingo y se dio la vuelta. Estaba tan concentrada en la belleza de los alrededores que no le había oído acercarse por detrás.

—Buenos días.

Él también llevaba colonia. El mismo aroma áspero y limpio con el que ella ya lo asociaba.

—¿Preparada?

—Sí.

Le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia un jeep aparcado que ella no había visto. No tenía ninguna puerta ni techo, sólo una barra y, por el aspecto de los asientos, parecía haber pasado por muchos caminos polvorientos. Edward saltó al asiento del conductor y ella subió del lado del pasajero. Apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarse antes de que Edward acelerara y el jeep saliera disparado. Edward tenía mucho que aprender sobre las sutilezas de la buena conducción.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí —mintió por segunda vez esa mañana. No quería fijarse en la fortaleza de su brazo cuando cambiaba las marchas. Sus piernas jugaban con los pedales del vehículo con una flexibilidad de los muslos impresionante. Bella apartó la mirada de sus piernas.

Edward sujetaba con fuerza el volante. Esa mañana tenía un aire de contenida violencia. Su ropa parecía tirante por el esfuerzo de contener la tensión muscular bajo la piel.

Bella le estudió la cara bajo el borde del sombrero de vaquero. La línea de la mandíbula era dura como el hierro. Cuando parpadeaba era algo más que un modo natural de humedecer los ojos. Era un reflejo de ira, como si intentara aclarar la visión enturbiada por la rabia.

Parecía poco inclinado a hablar e iba concentrado en conducir el jeep por el irregular camino. Bella desvió la vista y observó el paisaje. Preferiría morir antes que obligarlo a hablar con ella. Después del desgraciado encuentro de la noche anterior, debería estar agradecido que ella aún le dirigiera la palabra. Si la despreciaba tanto, ¿por qué había propuesto ese paseo?

…

«¡Maldita sea!», pensó Edward extendiendo los diez dedos con las palmas apoyadas en el volante. Los estiró al máximo y después los cerró sobre el volante con fuerza, le dolían. Si quería moverse en un mundo de hombres, ¿por qué no se vestía adecuadamente? ¿Por qué llevaba ropa como esa camiseta de hoy que le marcaba las curvas de los pechos, y unos pantalones que se ceñían al trasero? ¿Y por qué llevaba unas sandalias tan breves que era una maravilla que se le sostuvieran en los pies?, con las uñas de los pies pintadas de un delicado tono coral, como el de una concha marina...

«¡Demonios! —maldijo—. ¿Lo has oído, Cullen? ¡Conchas marinas! Dios mío... Sí, es una mujer muy guapa. ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes que comportarte como un adolescente imbécil? Has estado muchas veces con mujeres guapas, pero ésta tiene algo... ¿Los ojos? Un color profundo, sí, pero... No, es la forma como te mira cuando le estás hablando. Como si lo que dijeras fuera de vital importancia para ella. Está interesada. Quiere saberlo. Tu opinión es importante para ella... Calma, Cullen. No te emociones tanto. ¿No es así como se supone que debe hacerte sentir? ¿No es su trabajo? El secreto de un buen entrevistador es la capacidad de escuchar... De acuerdo, tiene unos ojos bonitos y los utiliza a su favor. Pero tú sabes que miente con esa boca lujuriosa. Si no con palabras, sí con besos. Sé realista, hacía tiempo que un beso no significaba tanto para ti. Algunas mujeres fingen pasión, con la esperanza de llegar a tu cartera. Muchas responden como un reflejo condicionado, porque saben que eso te gustará. Pero Bella... venga, sí, adelante, piensa en su nombre. Bella… Bella. Su pasión no era fingida. Quería ese beso tanto como tú. Lo deseaba. »

«Sabía cómo dar y cómo recibir. Sentías el deseo a punto de estallar. Te dio miedo, y juraste que no querías tener nada que ver con ella. Y luego lo primero que haces esta mañana es quedar con ella a solas... Es veneno, maldita sea. ¿Entonces por qué la miras por el rabillo del ojo, Cullen? ¿Por qué no quitas la vista de su mano, con la que se sujeta al asiento con cada bache? ¿Acaso esperas que al estar tan cerca de tu muslo, te...?».

Edward se sacudió aquellos pensamientos y paró el jeep de golpe. La inercia los lanzó adelante y atrás en los asientos.

Bella miró el acantilado. El panorama era una maravilla. Habían subido la montaña y ahora veían todo el valle. La casa parecía un juguete a sus pies, acurrucada en la arboleda, junto al río. Bella deseaba que él dijera algo. ¿Esperaba que hablara ella? Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba mirando por encima del capó del jeep.

—Esto es precioso —dijo Bella al fin.

Edward se echó atrás el sombrero de vaquero y, sin mover el cuerpo, volvió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—¿Quién es James?

No fue tanto la pregunta como la manera de formularla lo que le hizo encajarla como un puñetazo en el estómago. Sufrió todos los síntomas del que ha recibido un golpe estremecedor y se ha quedado sin respiración. Aspiró aire afanosamente.

—Es mi jefe —jadeó.

—Qué conveniente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Se lo montan en el despacho o esperan a terminar el trabajo del día? Tal vez se trata de una de esas relaciones «abiertas».

—Nuestra relación es de pura amistad.

—No mientas, maldita sea. Te oí decir: «Sé que me quieres, y yo también te quiero».

—¿Estuviste escuchando?

—Lo oí. Estabas en el vestíbulo y no hablabas en susurros. Yo estaba subiendo. Por supuesto que te oí.

Dios mío. ¿Qué más había oído? Si la había oído prometer a James sonsacarle información al hijo... No, no la estaba interrogando por eso. Quería saber lo que había entre ella y James. Pero ¿por qué? Si no fuera tan absurdo, pensaría que estaba celoso. En realidad no podía ser más que orgullo masculino. Estaba segura de que pocas mujeres habían caído en los brazos de Edward y luego habían dicho a otro hombre que lo amaban.

—Un caballero habría hecho notar su presencia.

Edward rio ásperamente.

—Hace tiempo que dejé de ser un caballero. Bueno, estoy esperando. Háblame de James.

¿Por qué no le decía que no era asunto suyo y le pedía que la llevara de vuelta a la casa? Por alguna razón le interesaba que él no malinterpretara la relación con su jefe. Ya pensaría en ello más tarde, cuando él no estuviera mirándola con ese aire de mojigato ultrajado.

La compostura sería su contraataque. No dejaría que su ira la turbara, simplemente demostraría que la toleraba como los padres toleran las rabietas de un hijo malcriado.

—James Whiterdale es el productor de mi programa. Hace años que trabajamos juntos, antes, durante y después de mi matrimonio. Es un amigo. Y respecto a decirle que le quiero, es cierto. Como amigo. Él les dice a todas las mujeres que conoce que las quiere. No significa nada. En ningún momento James y yo hemos sido amantes.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea?

Su compostura se desvaneció.

—Me importa un comino que te lo creas o no. Me marcaste con una letra escarlata en el pecho en el momento en que me conociste. —Deseó no haber mencionado el pecho. Los ojos de Edward bajaron significativamente hacia esa zona. Impávidamente, Bella continuó—: Sólo porque no sea un ama de casa no significa que no tenga moral, señor Cullen.

—De acuerdo, pongamos que tú y ese James no están involucrados. ¿Le contaste con todo detalle nuestro paseo por el río? ¿Le revelaste la forma en que te habías introducido en la casa y en pocas horas tenías a todos comiendo de tu mano?

—¡No! —De modo que sólo era su orgullo herido. No le importaba si ella tenía una relación con James, sólo si entre los dos lo habían dejado en ridículo—. No —musitó, meneando la cabeza y mirando fijamente las manos que mantenía entrelazadas en el regazo.

Edward se mordió los labios. ¿Qué le ponía tan furioso de ella? ¿Qué más le daba con quién hablase por teléfono o lo que dijese? Sin embargo, le había revuelto el estómago oírle desear las buenas noches a otro hombre cuando él sabía que pasaría la noche torturado por su culpa.

Parecía triste y contrita, pero quizá sólo estaba interpretando un papel. No sabía si quería estrangularla o besarla. Su boca prometía un alivio al regusto amargo que tenía aquel día, sus pechos prometían un íntimo regocijo a la soledad en que vivía, y su cuerpo transmitía la energía que reviviría lo que llevaba muerto varios años.

Él había encontrado satisfacción a sus apetitos sexuales en muchas mujeres complacientes, pero cada uno de esos interludios lo habían dejado con una sensación de vacío y suciedad. Sólo habían sido una momentánea satisfacción, pero lo que él anhelaba era la intimidad con una mujer que satisficiera todo su ser, no sólo una conjunción física que le aportara placer efímero.

Volvió a mirarla y se sorprendió al ver una lágrima en su mejilla. Bella levantó la cabeza en ese momento. No; tenía los ojos secos, no era una lágrima, sino una gota de lluvia.

—Mejor será que volvamos —refunfuñó—. Empieza a llover.

Pero no había arrancado el jeep cuando les cayó una tromba de agua. La lluvia descendía en una cegadora cortina.

—¡Agárrate! —gritó mientras maniobraba el jeep y enfilaba atropelladamente el irregular camino. El viento le arrancó el sombrero.

Bella se sujetaba con fuerza; el viento le desordenaba el pelo y la lluvia le golpeaba en la cara y los brazos. Se dirigían directamente a lo que parecía una sólida pared de roca. Cuando el risco estuvo más cerca Edward pudo ver la hendidura, pisó el freno y el jeep redujo la marcha, entrando por la boca de una cueva poco profunda y en semi penumbra.

Edward paró el motor y quedaron sumidos en un pesado silencio, roto sólo por el rugido del torrente a la entrada de la cueva y el lento caer de las gotas del jeep sobre el suelo de guijarros.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó finalmente.

Bella temblaba de frío con su camiseta mojada y adherida al cuerpo, pero también de ansiedad y deseo.

—Sí... —Le castañeteaban los dientes. Los pezones se le contrajeron con el aire frío y la humedad de la camiseta.

Edward se dio cuenta y apartó la vista. Sus ojos pasearon por las paredes, el techo y el suelo de la cueva, el capó del coche, el asiento trasero, antes de volver a la cara de Bella, que estaba pálida y tensa. Siguió el camino de una gota que le rodaba por la sien, la mejilla y la mandíbula hasta quedar suspendida en la punta de la barbilla. Involuntariamente, la recogió con un dedo.

Bella continuaba como en trance.

Edward apartó la cabeza y miró la pared de roca. Se golpeó ligeramente el muslo, la única expansión que permitió a su agitación interior. Era como un hombre que se aferra a sus últimos restos de consciencia y control, y el nudo se estaba deshaciendo. Se volvió bruscamente y la miró, luego se inclinó sobre el salpicadero y le tomó la cara con sus manos ásperas.

Meciéndole la cara, le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior.

—Por favor, no seas una mentira... Por favor...

Le dio un beso cálido y ávido, introduciéndole la lengua profundamente. Bella gimió y le agarró la cara con las manos, manteniendo la boca pegada a la suya a la vez que recibía su beso con indisimulado ardor.

Dulzura y gentileza quedaron olvidadas. Aquél era un beso impulsado por la necesidad, gobernado por la pasión, imprevisto, innegable e ilimitado, una marea de deseo que los engullía y los arrastraba hacia una corriente inconsciente, un fuego que ardía sin control.

Sedientos, bebieron el uno del otro. La lengua de Edward exploró el paladar y los dientes de ella, disfrutando de la experiencia. La lluvia le había dejado la piel húmeda y aromática por su perfume. Se apartó de su boca y hundió la cara entre el cuello y el pecho para besarlo con frenesí. Le acarició los brazos.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No... —suspiró Bella, mientras con su mano le tiraba suavemente del lóbulo y con la otra le seguía la musculatura de la espalda.

De pronto él preguntó:

—Bella, ¿de verdad no sales con ese James Whiterdale?

—Sólo como compañero y amigo. No salgo con nadie. No he hecho el amor con nadie desde que murió Riley.

Edward levantó la cabeza para mirarla de cerca, buscando indicios de engaño en sus cautivadores ojos.

—Quiero creerte.

—Créelo. Es cierto.

—¿Por qué quieres entrevistar a mi padre?

Esta pregunta desconcertó a Bella y la sorpresa se reflejó en su cara.

—Por las razones que ya te he dicho. ¿Crees que tengo algún motivo oculto?

—No. Supongo que no —dijo lentamente—. Hace años que intentan invadir su intimidad. No quería perturbar el mundo que había creado para sí, para mi madre y para mí. Quizá si hubiera accedido a conceder una entrevista hace años, no habría sido objeto de tanta especulación. Las razones de esta especie de vida monástica que lleva son personales. Hasta que tú llegaste había decidido irse a la tumba sin responder a ninguna pregunta para satisfacer la curiosidad del público. Por un lado, me alegro de que no te echara. —Le sonrió y se inclinó para besarle el cuello. Después sus ojos adoptaron una expresión grave—. Y por el otro, temo por él.

Bella se apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente.

—¿Por qué, Edward? —Le agradó pronunciar el nombre y repitió la pregunta sólo para volverlo a oír—. ¿Por su salud, Edward?

—Por eso y... No importa. —La besó—. Eres preciosa, Bella —murmuró junto a sus labios.

Bella había sentido una punzada de pánico al expresar Edward sus temores sobre su padre. ¿Acaso el olfato de sabueso de James para detectar secretos se confirmaba de nuevo? ¿Había algo de su padre que Edward no quería que se supiera? ¡No! «Por favor, Dios mío, no permitas que descubra nada que tenga que hacerse público». El conflicto de intereses es una maldición para todo periodista que persiga la objetividad. Se obligó a apartar esos perturbadores pensamientos y se centró en sentir los labios de Edward sobre los suyos.

Le hizo cosquillas con la punta de la lengua en la comisura de la boca antes de pasearse por su mejilla y jugar con el lóbulo. Con una mano alrededor de sus hombros, en un fuerte abrazo, con la otra empezó a acariciarle los pechos. Se detuvo en la parte superior de su camiseta, absorbiendo el latir de su corazón con la palma. Luego, con el tácito consentimiento de ella, cerró la mano sobre uno de sus senos. Era una mano hábil que acariciaba con ternura aquello que latía con la necesidad de ser tocado. La tela mojada que se le pegaba a la piel sólo aumentaba la fricción entre los inquisitivos dedos y las terminaciones nerviosas.

—He deseado tocarte desde el momento en que te vi sentada en aquel taburete del restaurante de Tyler —le susurró al oído—. Tus pechos me enloquecen.

—Siempre me ha cohibido su tamaño.

Edward rio quedamente. La exploración continuó, se hizo más atrevida y aumentó el torbellino de sensaciones que ella sentía.

—Pasé toda mi adolescencia fantaseando sobre mujeres como tú. No debes sentirte cohibida por tus atributos de mujer.

—Y fueron adolescentes fantasiosos como tú que no dejaban de mirarme los que me cohibieron.

—Ajá.

—¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión cuando me viste en el restaurante de Tyler?

—Que tenías unos ojos preciosos y un par de...

—¡Además de eso!

—Oh, entonces preguntas por mi segunda impresión.

—Edward, hablo en serio —rió.

—Yo también. —De pronto se puso serio, retiró la mano y le pasó los dedos por el pelo, todavía mojado por la lluvia—. Pensé que eras una mujer muy atractiva que me gustaría llevarme a la cama.

Bella tragó el nudo de emoción que tenía en la garganta.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora pienso que eres una mujer muy atractiva que me gustaría conocer mejor y después llevarme a la cama. El primer impulso obedecía sólo a la lascivia. El segundo, a algo que todavía no puedo definir, pero el objetivo último es siempre el mismo. —Le sostuvo la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice mientras sus ojos la miraban penetrantemente—. ¿Entiendes?

Temblorosa y medio asustada, Bella dijo:

—Creo que sí.

—No quiero que haya malentendidos —repuso Edward. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo cuando Bella estaba temblando de arriba abajo?—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Lenta y tranquilamente, rápida y salvajemente, en cualquier modo concebible y en algunos inconcebibles.

Ningún otro hombre se había atrevido a hablarle con tanta audacia, excepto quizá James. Pero él siempre estaba bromeando y Edward parecía mortalmente serio.

Un poco avergonzada, contestó:

—¿Me consideras un trofeo para la chimenea? ¿Un desafío más que ganar? Ni hablar, Edward. No soy ni nunca seré tan fácil de conseguir.

—No pretendía sugerir que fueras una conquista. No te querría si fueras fácil de conseguir. Sólo me pareció justo decirte exactamente lo que sentía. Cuando hagamos el amor, será porque los dos lo deseamos, y resultará una experiencia satisfactoria para ambos.

Nada de todo lo pasado anteriormente en su vida adulta la había preparado para eso. No sabía qué hacer con aquel hombre, con sus sentimientos hacia él y las cosas que le decía. ¿Acaso sólo quería que bajara la guardia para saborear su proyecto? ¿A eso se reducía toda aquella pasión? No, aquel beso no era fingido. Si era así, deberían nominarlo como mejor actor del mundo. Si estaba pensando en utilizar el sexo para impedirle entrevistar a su padre… sería mejor dejar las cosas claras.

—Haré mi trabajo, Edward, pase lo que pase entre nosotros. Tú... eso no tiene nada que ver con el porqué estoy aquí. No permitiré que nada ni nadie interfiera en él. Has de saber que nunca pensé que acabaría teniendo una relación contigo.

—Yo tampoco tenía prevista mi atracción por ti. Y todavía me opongo absolutamente a esas entrevistas.

—No tienes nada que temer de mí.

—Y tú tendrás mucho que temer de mí si descubro que tus motivos no son honestos.

Después de este cínico comentario, miró por encima del hombro y vio que la lluvia se había convertido en una fina llovizna.

—Será mejor volver. Papá y Carmen deben de estar preocupados.

En lugar de preocupados, se mostraron encantados de ver a Bella y a Edward entrar en la cocina calados hasta los huesos y riendo del agua que corría por las sandalias de ella.

—Como ninguno de los dos apareció para el almuerzo, el general tomó el suyo en la cocina —dijo Carmen para explicar por qué la silla de ruedas de Carlisle ocupaba un extremo de la mesa de cortar carne.

—La sopa está deliciosa —dijo éste—. ¿Por qué no van a secarse y luego bajan a probarla?

Eso es lo que hicieron, y se encontraron en el rellano después de cambiarse. Bella miró la habitación de Edward y le asaltó una femenina curiosidad por saber qué se escondía tras la puerta.

—Pareces una chiquilla —dijo Edward, tirándole juguetonamente de la coleta—. Bueno, al menos en parte. —Sus ojos hablaron por él cuando los posó sobre los pechos de Bella—. Creo que me gustaba más la otra camiseta. —Bella se había puesto una camisa de algodón con cuello redondo.

—Porque eres un sexista chovinista y lujurioso.

La sonrisa de él fue maliciosa e insinuante.

—Exactamente.

Mantuvieron el buen humor durante toda la comida en la cocina, con la compañía de Carmen y el general. Cuando terminó, Edward salió, diciendo que la lluvia no impedía que en el rancho se continuara trabajando. Se puso un capote impermeable que colgaba de un gancho en la puerta trasera y se caló otro sombrero vaquero en la cabeza.

—Nos veremos a la hora de la cena —dijo mirando a Bella. Después le guiñó el ojo y salió. Bella intentó disimular, pero sabía que el general y Carmen habían visto el gesto de Edward.

—Voy a dormir un rato, Bella. Después, si quieres que repasemos los preliminares estaré a tu disposición hasta la hora de la cena.

—Muy bien, general.

—Una sopa exquisita, Carmen —repitió, saliendo de la habitación.

—El pobre apenas puede comer nada —comentó ésta—. A veces las cosas que tengo que cocinar para él me ponen enferma.

Bella se dispuso a ayudar a Carmen a retirar la mesa.

—Está muy enfermo, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí, lo está —confirmó Carmen sin rodeos—. Estoy intentando prepararme para ello, pero sé que moriré de pena el día que finalmente se vaya. Es un gran hombre, Bella.

—Lo sé. Y tú llevas años trabajando para él.

—Casi cuarenta. Apenas tenía veinte años cuando él y la señora Esme me contrataron. Era toda una señora; delicada como una flor y totalmente dedicada a él y a Edward. El general nunca se interesó por otra mujer después de su muerte, aunque yo pensaba que Edward necesitaba una madre. Creo que inconscientemente el general me delegó esa responsabilidad.

—Edward me dijo que tú lo cuidaste como una madre.

Carmen dejó momentáneamente de fregar la mesa.

—¿Eso dijo? Entonces creo que no hice un mal papel. Ese chico me preocupa. Tiene una amargura que lo corroe por dentro.

—Me dijo que había estado casado.

—Con una de las chicas más bonitas que he visto en mi vida. —Carmen olfateó el aire como si notara algo podrido—. Lástima que su belleza era sólo exterior. Tuvo a Edward pendiente de sus deseos todo el tiempo que duró su matrimonio. No le dio ni un solo día de paz. Para ella todo estaba mal. Se quejaba, protestaba. Decía que estaba malgastando su vida en estos páramos. Necesitaba «más de la vida». Siempre había abrigado la esperanza de convertirse en modelo o en profesional de la moda. De modo que un día tomó el camino de Nueva York y nunca volvió. Por mí y el general mejor así, pero Edward lo tomó muy mal. No tanto porque la echara de menos, francamente creo que se quedó muy aliviado al verla marchar, sino porque ella le destrozó muy íntimamente.

—Guarda un temible resentimiento contra las mujeres independientes.

La elocuente ceja de Carmen se arqueó.

—¿Incluida tú?

—Yo especialmente.

—Entiendo que esté un poco molesto contigo por la forma como le hablaste ayer. Aunque a mí me pareció ingeniosa y divertida —añadió riendo—. Pero tienes razón. Desconfía de las mujeres.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—¿Su esposa? Heidi.

—Heidi —repitió Bella con aire ausente.

Carmen adoptó la misma postura con que había analizado a Bella el día anterior. Los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, y preguntó descaradamente:

—¿Pasó algo más ahí fuera aparte de que se mojaran? —Bella sintió una ola de calor en las mejillas.

—Perdona. Tengo que repasar mis notas.

Cuando salía apresuradamente de la cocina, oyó cómo Carmen se reía y decía:

—¡Me lo imaginaba!

.

.

.

—Ahí estaba yo con el ganador masculino de Wimbledon en mi habitación de hotel de Londres. Todavía estaba blandiendo ese enorme trofeo ante mis ojos.

Todos los ojos estaban vueltos hacia Bella, que contaba la historia. Incluso Carmen había dejado de servir café para poder escuchar. Los ojos del general Cullen estaban entornados, pero Bella sabía que estaba escuchando, porque sonreía. Edward estaba recostado en su silla, jugueteando con el vaso de vino.

—Como pueden imaginar estaba feliz y encantada de que me hubiera concedido la entrevista. Era un gran éxito. La única condición impuesta por su entrenador y representante era que no durara más de diez minutos. Ya se pueden imaginar cómo estaban los demás periodistas por intercambiar unas palabras con él. Los del equipo estaban ocupados en poner las luces y los micrófonos. Entonces se produjo el desastre. Uno de los técnicos tropezó con la pata de un trípode y vi con horror cómo un foco se inclinaba y empezaba a caer. Era como un sueño en que todo sucede a cámara lenta, pero no se pudo hacer nada para detener la tragedia. El foco se estrelló directamente sobre la cabeza del flamante campeón de Wimbledon.

Carmen se llevó una mano a la boca. Edward rio ruidosamente y el general ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que les resulte tan divertido —dijo Bella con fingida indignación—. A pesar de que no le hizo daño, yo ya me veía buscando trabajo.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Edward.

—Dado que no se distingue por su buen carácter, más bien al contrario, contuve la respiración. Pero como un auténtico campeón, siguió con la entrevista con gran aplomo. Estuvo mareado un momento, pero luego se limpió la sangre con serenidad...

—¡Sangre! —chilló Carmen.

—¿No les había contado lo de la sangre? —inquirió Bella inocentemente. Entonces todos rieron—. En verdad no se hizo mucho daño, pero mientras el foco caía yo ya veía los titulares: «CAMPEÓN DE WIMBLEDON MUERE A MANOS DE UNA PERIODISTA ESTADOUNIDENSE».

—¿A quién más has entrevistado? —interrogó Carmen, rompiendo la tradición y sentándose a la mesa del comedor, sin simular ya que estuviera sirviendo.

—Déjame pensar... —repuso Bella meditabunda—. Algunos han sido famosos o bastante famosos, otros simplemente gente normal que por una u otra razón ha sido noticia.

—Dinos alguno de los famosos —la apremió el ama de llaves.

Bella miró a Carlisle que parecía relajado y no demasiado cansado. Aquella tarde habían hablado durante largo rato y él le había proporcionado bastante información.

—Bob Hope, Neil Armstrong, Reggie Jackson, John Denver, el príncipe Andrés de Inglaterra, Mijaíl Baryshnikov...

—Ohhh... —dijo Carmen con asombro.

—¿Todos hombres? —refunfuñó Edward.

—No —dijo Bella sonriendo—. También Lauren Bacall, la jueza Sandra Day O'Connor, Carol Burnett, Farrah Fawcett y... Diana Ross. Por nombrar sólo a algunas —añadió con malicia contando los nombres con los dedos.

—¿A quién te gustaría entrevistar?

—Al general Carlisle Cullen —contestó sonriendo, y éste levantó la mano como un pontífice que bendice a la multitud—. Y... —miró al cielo con ensoñación—, a Robert Redford. —Carmen silbó.

—Así se habla.

El general rio abiertamente.

—Me alegro de estar en tan augusta compañía.

Edward también reía, y a Bella le encantó su risa saludable y estrepitosa.

—Papá —dijo cuando se calmaron todos—, deberías irte a la cama.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto, pero te aseguro que no he notado el cansancio. La compañía es demasiado agradable y entretenida. —Bella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla cariñosamente.

—Buenas noches. Que descanse, general.

—Buenas noches. —El anciano salió del comedor en su silla de ruedas.

Edward preguntó a Carmen.

—¿Ha venido el médico esta mañana?

—Sí, mientras ustedes estaban aguantando la lluvia.

—¿Y qué ha dicho?

Carmen le puso una mano consoladora en el hombro.

—Está en manos del Señor, Edward.

Éste meneó la cabeza y se levantó.

—Bella, siento tener que dejarte, pero esta noche tengo una reunión de la Asociación de Ganaderos. ¿Te importa quedarte sola? —Desilusionada, Bella sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no. De todos modos necesito estudiar el guión.

—Bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Hasta mucho rato después de oír cómo se cerraba la puerta principal, Bella no encontró el coraje para salir del comedor.

.

.

.

Nunca estuvo segura de qué la había despertado. Pero de repente estaba con los ojos abiertos y sentada en la cama. Las manecillas luminosas del reloj de la mesita indicaban que pasaba de las cuatro. Apartó el cubrecama y se acercó a la ventana, con sigilo, sin saber por qué.

Todo estaba en silencio. Entonces oyó un ruido. Aguzó el oído y le pareció que venía del río. Se le encogió el corazón cuando vio unas luces parpadeantes atravesar la oscuridad; dos luces que se movían erráticamente entre los árboles. Luego se apagaron.

¿Quién podía ser? ¿Trabajadores del rancho? Miró hacia la cabaña. Estaba todo tranquilo. ¿Intrusos? ¿Pero quién? ¿Se habrían enterado otros periodistas de que estaba aquí y habían venido a husmear?

Sea como fuere, Edward debía saberlo.

Cruzó el dormitorio a toda prisa, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Sin molestarse en llamar, abrió la puerta de Edward. Esperó un momento a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y se acercó de puntillas a la enorme cama situada contra la pared adyacente.

Edward dormía boca abajo con el brazo sobre la almohada. Tenía la nariz hundida en el arco del codo. La espalda desnuda era ancha y oscura en contraste con las sábanas. Bella se inclinó y le tocó suavemente el hombro.

—¿Edward?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Me disculpo inmensamente por no responder los rr, sé que lo hacía, pero estoy atareada con nuevo trabajo, mis hijas, los beteos, y que en realidad soy una floja, pero quiero que sepan que los leo y me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos, mil gracias por tomarse un tiempo para escribirme y dejarme sus opiniones.

Les dejo el adelanto del próximo capítulo, que lo disfruten.

Besos.

...

_Se levantó de un salto y casi le golpeó con la barbilla la cabeza. Parpadeó rápidamente para intentar enfocarla._

_ —¿Qué...? ¿Bella? ¿Qué?_

_—Algo ocurre en el río —balbuceó ella. No sabía si el corazón le latía tan aprisa por la posibilidad de un peligro, o por la visión tan cercana del pecho desnudo de Edward—. He visto linternas, y se oyen ruidos._

_Edward sacó las piernas de la cama._

_—¿En el río?_

_—Sí, me he despertado y..._

_Se interrumpió al verlo. Edward estaba desnudo..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen (Betas FFAD) www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Gracias DannySk por tu inmensa ayuda con el fic ;) no sería lo mismo sin ti._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Se levantó de un salto y casi le golpeó con la barbilla la cabeza. Parpadeó rápidamente para intentar enfocarla.

—¿Qué...? ¿Bella? ¿Qué?

—Algo ocurre en el río —balbuceó ella. No sabía si el corazón le latía tan aprisa por la posibilidad de un peligro, o por la visión tan cercana del pecho desnudo de Edward—. He visto linternas, y se oyen ruidos.

Edward sacó las piernas de la cama, su gesto de confusión cambio rápidamente al de alarma.

—¿En el río?

—Sí, me he despertado y...

Se interrumpió cuando él se levantó y el aire abandonó sus pulmones al verlo. Edward estaba desnudo. Pasó a su lado en la oscuridad, y el vello de su pecho le rozó el brazo. Él recogió unos vaqueros que había sobre una silla y se los puso.

—¿Qué clase de ruido? —Los pantalones eran los clásicos de Oeste, con botones, y se los estaba abrochando.

—Pues... —vaciló Bella—, como risas, algo así... —Oyó el chasquido del último botón del pantalón al ser abrochado.

—¿Cuántas linternas? —Se acercó a un escritorio y abrió el cajón de arriba.

—Dos, creo. ¿Qué crees...? ¿Eso es una pistola? —inquirió alarmada, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Sí. Probablemente no es nada, pero saldré a investigar. —Se metió la pistola en la cintura y buscó una linterna en el cajón.

—Yo también voy.

—Ni hablar.

—Yo voy, y si no voy contigo te seguiré.

Edward se paró en el umbral y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Incluso en la oscuridad podía ver el gesto obstinado de su barbilla.

—Vamos, pues —masculló con exasperación.

Bella lo siguió de cerca por el pasillo y las escaleras. Llegaron a la puerta sin contratiempos y, aparentemente, sin despertar a nadie.

—No te alejes de mí —le susurró cuando abría la puerta de cristal que llevaba a la piscina y la terraza.

Moviéndose como ladrones, cruzaron el patio, rodearon la piscina y después tomaron el camino asfaltado del río. Edward la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Todavía estás ahí?

—Sí.

Él tropezó en la oscuridad cuando vio la aparición que llevaba detrás.

—¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

—Un camisón.

—Un camisón muy blanco. Pareces Lady Macbeth. Se te ve a dos kilómetros de distancia. ¿Llevas algo debajo?

—Las bragas.

—Gracias a Dios —refunfuñó—. ¡Maldita sea! —juró de repente—. ¿Llevas zapatos?

—Pues... no.

—Ten cuidado con las piedras. —Bella rió por lo bajo.

A medio camino, Edward se detuvo bruscamente. Bella tropezó con él por detrás y sin darse cuenta dejó las manos en su cintura, donde habían ido a parar instintivamente al intentar impedir el encontronazo.

—He visto una luz —musitó él.

El resplandor de una linterna penetraba entre los árboles como una luciérnaga borracha. La corriente del río sofocaba cualquier otro ruido, pero se distinguía un inconfundible murmullo de voces. Alguien pronunció algo en voz más alta y lo siguió un coro de «shhh».

—Con cuidado —dijo Edward, avanzando. El pie de Bella tropezó con el suyo en su esfuerzo por seguirlo todavía agarrada a la cintura de sus vaqueros.

Entre la densidad de las ramas bajas distinguieron a varias figuras recortadas contra la luz de la luna y el río, que parecía de plata líquida. Las figuras se movían de una forma extraña. Tropezando con las piedras y las ramas caídas de los árboles. Alguien maldijo entre dientes y los demás rieron quedamente. Para Bella fue un alivio advertir la torpeza de los intrusos. No podían ser profesionales.

—Mira por dónde —susurró Edward. Se volvió hacia ella—. Nos divertiremos un poco. Sígueme.

—Pero qué...

—Tú sígueme y verás.

Repentinamente provocó tanto ruido como una estampida de elefantes al cruzar entre los pocos árboles que los separaban de la orilla del río. Bella pegó un respingo cuando Edward iluminó.

Tres chicos, de unos dieciocho años, parecían animalillos paralizados por el haz de luz, mudos de terror ante la figura de Edward que se acercaba, pistola y linterna en mano. Llegó a pocos metros de la primera figura, que se incorporó lentamente de su postura encogida.

—No pensará disparar, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no lo sé —le espetó Edward—. ¿Quiénes son y qué hacen en mi propiedad en plena noche?

El chico miró ansiosamente por encima del hombro en busca de ayuda, pero sus colegas se echaron atrás. Algo se agitó dentro de la lancha.

—Somos estudiantes de la universidad. Bajábamos haciendo _rafting_ por el río. El que nos alquiló la lancha dijo que a los rancheros no les importaba que pasáramos por sus propiedades siempre que no nos paráramos.

—¿Y bien? —continuó Edward, cambiando con impaciencia el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro y levantando el arma—. ¿Por qué se han parado?

El joven tragó saliva.

—Es que bebimos unas cervezas de más y se nos volcó la lancha cuando pasábamos por unos rápidos que hay corriente arriba. Hemos parado aquí para recogerlo todo y reagruparnos..., por decirlo de algún modo.

Otra risa sofocada por encima del hombro. Luego dijo:

—Lo sentimos mucho, señor. No queríamos hacer nada malo. De verdad que no queríamos molestar.

Edward se guardó el arma en la cintura y los hombros del chico se relajaron con alivio, así como los de sus amigos. Tomándola por los hombros, Edward colocó a Bella a su lado.

—Han dado un susto de muerte a mi esposa. Acabábamos de hacer el amor cuando se ha acercado a la ventana y ha visto sus linternas. Creía que era su ex marido que volvía en busca de venganza. Es un maníaco de armas tomar.

Bella lo miró con muda consternación y tuvo que contener la risa. Por su referencia a hacer el amor, lo que había provocado que seis pares de ojos de dieciocho años la miraran con interés lascivo, le clavó el talón a Edward en el pie. Aparte de cierta tensión en los músculos de la mandíbula, él no demostró ninguna reacción.

—Créame que sentimos mucho haberlos... quiero decir que no queríamos interrumpir... sentimos haberlos molestado —consiguió decir, finalmente, el portavoz del grupo.

—Bella, ve a comprobar si esas chiquillas tontas que se esconden en la lancha se encuentran bien y no están aquí en contra de su voluntad.

Ella así lo hizo, y regresó acompañada de tres chicas temblorosas y empapadas.

—Se encuentran bien y no hay problema —informó a Edward—. Sólo han salido de _picnic_ nocturno. Tienen una tienda y piensan dormir en el bosque.

—De acuerdo, pues —repuso Edward, mirando a los seis jóvenes—. Pero a partir de ahora, para ahorrarse posibles daños, les sugiero que esperen a instalarse para pernoctar antes de abrir más cervezas. Este río puede ser peligroso y es totalmente irresponsable beber mientras intentan navegarlo.

—Sí, señor —corearon los jóvenes.

—Vamos, Bella, ya podemos volver a la cama.

Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina al pasar por su lado camino a la casa. Las voces de los chicos que sonaban tras ellos mientras recogían las cosas que habían caído de la lancha, parecían haber recuperado la calma.

—Te mataré —dijo Bella por encima del hombro mientras resoplaba por la suave pendiente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Esposa? Y encima con un marido maníaco. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—¿Habrías preferido que dijera «les presento a mi invitada, la señorita Swan»? ¿Qué conclusiones habrían sacado de eso? Sobre todo cuando andas deambulando medio desnuda en plena noche.

—Deambulaba así en plena noche porque pensaba que podíamos correr peligro. Y no voy medio desnuda.

—Prácticamente desnuda.

—Eso está mejor. —Ambos rieron—. Pero no hacía falta que les dijeras que habíamos estado... mmm.

—¿Haciendo el amor?

—Sí —susurró Bella, que de vez en cuando sentía el calor del cuerpo de él cuando se le acercaba por detrás—. Podías haber dicho que estábamos durmiendo.

—Ya. De todos modos se han quedado estupefactos al verte.

—Su estupefacción se debía a tu linterna y tu revólver.

—En realidad es una pistola —la corrigió—. Quizá al principio eso los ha inquietado, pero he visto cómo se les iban los ojos. Si no hubiese dicho que eras mi mujer e insinuado que éramos una pareja feliz, podrían haber sentido la tentación de desarmarme y secuestrarte.

—¿Olvidas a las chicas?

—Parecían ratas ahogadas. No; creo que te preferían a ti. —Habían llegado ya a la puerta trasera de la casa—. Despeinada y prácticamente desnuda estás muy guapa. —Sin responder, Bella pasó por su lado y él tuvo que apartarse.

—Por un momento —dijo Edward en un susurro—, cuando me despertaste, pensé que quizá habías venido a mi habitación por otra razón.

Bella tropezó con los primeros escalones y su falta de agilidad no tuvo que ver con el largo de su camisón. Sin dignarse a reconocer la sugerencia implícita, preguntó:

—¿Cuánto hacía que dormías? ¿A qué hora has vuelto a casa?

—Sobre las once y media. Algunos hemos ido a tomar una copa después de la reunión.

¿Algunos? ¿Quiénes? _¿Mujeres?_ Seguro que Edward no pasaba mucho tiempo sin una mujer y por alguna extraña razón se sintió irritada.

—Yo leí un poco, preparándome para mañana. Y sobre las once me fui a acostar. No te oí llegar.

—Oh. —Pareció desilusionado—. ¿Cómo has oído a nuestros merodeadores?

Había llegado a la puerta de Bella y ella se apoyó contra el marco.

—No lo sé. Me desperté de repente, con la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

—No estabas realmente asustada, ¿verdad?

—¡Hasta que has empezado a armarte, no! No tuve miedo hasta que cogiste ese revólver.

—Pistola.

—Está bien, como sea. ¿Creían que no oiríamos las risitas de esas chicas? —Edward sonrió.

—Los hemos asustado de muerte.

—¿Sucede a menudo que la gente baje el río haciendo _rafting_?

Edward se quitó la pistola de la cintura y la dejó junto con la linterna sobre un mueble del pasillo. Apoyó un hombro contra la pared.

—A menudo en primavera y verano. Hay rápidos por todo el Guadalupe. La gente alquila lanchas, habitualmente durante el día. La mayoría sólo permanece unas horas y no en una propiedad privada. A veces nos saludan cuando pasan. Nada más. El Guadalupe sólo cruza por un recodo de nuestra propiedad.

Bella estaba fascinada con su aterciopelada voz. Hacía rato que habían olvidado su antipatía. Se habían reído, habían compartido una experiencia divertida y la hostilidad que había entre ellos había dado paso a la camaradería. Bella deseó haberlo conocido en diferentes circunstancias. Él no habría sospechado de sus motivos y ella no lo habría considerado un obstáculo, un enemigo, sino simplemente un hombre.

El cielo estaba despertando con la llegada del alba, y la oscuridad del pasillo se disipaba poco a poco, de modo que ahora ella podía distinguir claramente sus facciones. Relajado, su boca no tenía la dureza que a menudo exhibía. Las arrugas de expresión de sus ojos se hacían más evidentes cuando sonreía; blancas en comparación con el bronceado de la cara, configuraban una fina red que Bella habría deseado seguir con el dedo. Los músculos de los brazos sobresalían al cruzarlos sobre el pecho, tan seductor con su rizado y cobrizo vello.

—¿Volverás a la cama? —le preguntó.

¿Le estaba mirando la boca?

—No. Creo que no. Sólo conseguiré tener jaqueca si vuelvo a dormirme y tengo que levantarme dentro de poco. ¿Y tú? —Edward la miró.

—No, no. De todos modos siempre me levanto al amanecer.

Bella asintió y miró el suelo del pasillo. Llevaba con él más de una hora sólo con un camisón transparente y unas diminutas bragas. Hasta ahora, en el silencio de la casa antes de romper el día, no había sido consciente de su ligera vestimenta.

—Bueno, gracias por la aventura —murmuró animadamente, aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta. Tenía el cuerpo pesado, cargado de necesidad.

—Ha sido un placer. Nos veremos luego.

—Sí, por supuesto.

No había nada más que decir, excepto: «¿Por qué no pasas?», o «podemos continuar hablando en mi habitación», o «me muero de ganas: bésame». Pero no podía decir nada de eso. Así pues, cruzó la puerta de roble y la cerró sigilosamente, quedándose apoyada contra la hoja, a la espera de oír sus pasos, pero recordó que iba descalzo y desistió.

Un poco despistada y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, decidió ducharse y lavarse el pelo. Después aprovecharía el tiempo revisando las notas hasta que llegaran sus compañeros.

El agua le sentó de maravilla y se sintió fresca y totalmente despierta, aunque no es que necesitara nada para reanimarse. Tenía todas las impresiones sensoriales intensificadas a flor de piel. Era consciente de cada una de ellas mientras se secaba, se aplicaba una loción de limón para después del baño y luego crema en brazos y piernas.

No había llevado ropa interior al baño, así que volvió a salir con el camisón de batista. El suave y fino algodón se pegaba a su cuerpo como una nube. Tenía un escote recto, sostenido por dos tiras finísimas a los hombros, y la tela acariciaba con frescor su limpio cuerpo.

Se sentó ante la ventana para secarse su rebelde cabello; hacía años que había desistido de intentar moldearlo a un estilo definido. Al mismo tiempo que lo secaba, blandía un cepillo como un domador de animales blandiría el látigo, sin terminar nunca de dominar a la bestia totalmente. Le divertía lo a menudo que le preguntaban dónde se había arreglado el pelo.

El sol apareció tras la colina más lejana y proyectó un resplandor rosa dorado sobre el paisaje. Era una visión imponente, pastoral y pacífica. El amor que sentía Edward por su tierra era comprensible y justificado.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la distrajo de su contemplación.

—¿Sí?

Tomando esa respuesta como una invitación, Edward la abrió, sosteniendo una bandeja en la mano.

—He preparado café y pensé que te...

Nunca había visto nada más hermoso, ni recordaba haber deseado más a una mujer. Cuando la sorprendió al entrar tenía el brazo que sostenía el cepillo sobre la cabeza. El pelo de color chocolate le rodeaba la cabeza como un halo, reflejando el sol primerizo y mostrando reflejos rojizos, y su piel parecía transparente con aquella luz tenue. Bajo el camisón, sus pezones rosados se traslucían tentadoramente a través de la tela.

Dejó la bandeja en una mesita, luego cerró la puerta y cruzó la habitación, sin dejar de mirarla, obligándola a no moverse, a no hablar. Nunca se había sentido tan excitado en su vida. Desde la adolescencia fue un experto en anatomía femenina y nunca le habían faltado compañeras para practicar sus conocimientos.

Después de que Heidi se marchara, durante una temporada no había sido muy honesto, sino que se acercó a las mujeres con egoísmo, sin importarle lo que ellas sintieran, queriendo sólo lo que se le debía después de la humillación que su esposa le había infligido. Con el tiempo esa actitud se suavizó considerablemente y cualquier mujer que hubiese conocido su amor, por breve que fuera el tiempo concedido, no olvidaba el encuentro. Había recuperado su orgullo masculino.

Ahora se sentía inexperto como un niño. Esperaba que Bella no percibiera su susceptibilidad mientras se sentaba a su lado junto a la ventana.

—No quería molestarte. —Su voz sonó más ronca que de costumbre.

—No me molestas.

Él la envolvió con la mirada. Los ojos verdes que ella había visto endurecidos y fríos como el hielo, ahora la miraban cálidos y llenos de emoción. Estudió todos sus rasgos antes de llegar al cuello y a la suave expansión de su pecho. No le encontró ningún defecto.

—Hueles como una flor.

—Acabo de ducharme.

Esa insulsa conversación era sólo un escape para la tensión que los embargaba, una excusa para soltar algo del exceso de energía que parecía brotar de su interior, una razón para liberar el aire que había quedado atrapado en sus pulmones encogidos.

Enredó los dedos en su pelo, peinándolo luego hasta que cada mechón resbaló entre ellos y volvió a caer sobre los hombros de Bella.

Le acarició la cara suavemente, tocándole las cejas, párpados, nariz, mejillas. Le siguió los labios alternando con sus dedos índices hasta que memorizó su forma y textura.

Bella quería que la besara, pero él no lo hizo. Sus manos continuaron vagando por su cuello hasta el hombro, con un dedo juguetón. Después llegó al adorno que perfilaba el escote del camisón.

La miró a los ojos de una forma hipnótica y, como un paciente obediente, Bella los cerró. Le frotó los pezones con los dedos, agitándolos suavemente y despertándolos en una pronta respuesta.

—Bella... —gimió sin aliento. Pasó los pulgares por los finos tirantes y el camisón cayó arrugado en la cintura. Bella levantó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello, acariciándole la mandíbula con los dedos.

Edward le miró los pechos, se los cogió por debajo y los levantó ligeramente. Con suavidad le acarició las rosadas coronas.

—¿No has tenido ningún hijo? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

—No... —susurró ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi marido no quería. —No quería pronunciar el nombre de Riley, no quería que un tercero se entrometiera en esa situación.

—Lo siento. —Bajó la cabeza y le besó la curva superior del pecho, después bajó los labios y le dio húmedos besos que refrescaban la cálida piel de Bella, hasta llegar al pezón. Ella oyó su propio gemido de excitación. Él también lo oyó, y su boca le apretó el pezón. Con una dulce punzada de deseo ella sintió que su boca la rodeaba. Su lengua la envolvió con las caricias más eróticas que jamás había experimentado.

—Edward... —Su nombre fue pronunciado en un suspiro de éxtasis, le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y se la sostuvo con fuerza.

—Sabes a crema dulce y espesa —murmuró él pasando la boca de un pecho a otro. Su ardiente atención continuó hasta que los nervios de Bella estuvieron tensos como cuerdas de arpa.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, Edward vio que su boca había añadido brillo a la piel ya brillante de Bella. Sonrió. La abrazó y la atrajo hasta que las puntas de sus pechos se rozaron con la rizada maraña de su torso.

Levantaron los ojos, conscientes de que los latidos de sus corazones resonaban a la vez, y sonrieron.

—Eres tierna como... —acercó los labios a los suyos—, la miel.

Atrapó la boca de Bella posesivamente y la exploró con la lengua repetidas veces, como si realmente estuviera buscando miel.

Bella se enderezó hasta quedar pegada a él tanto como dos cuerpos pueden amoldarse. Incapaz de creer que una piel pudiera ser tan satinada, Edward no dejaba de pasearse por su cuerpo desde el hombro a la cintura. Durante un momento que les cortó la respiración, sus manos se acercaron a la curva del ombligo. Después, envalentonadas, pasaron por debajo del camisón arrugado en su cintura y la cogió por las caderas, levantándola.

Los dos se pusieron de pie. El camisón resbaló lentamente al suelo. Edward la levantó y la llevó hacia las sombras de la habitación, donde la cama deshecha constituía una sugerente invitación.

La tendió en el colchón y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Era pesado y firme, áspero en comparación con la suavidad de ella. A ella la excitó aún más, pero se resistió al explosivo deseo que la inundaba.

—Esto no está bien, Edward...

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —La besó ávidamente y buscó con impaciencia los botones de sus vaqueros. De pronto dejó de besarla y la miró—. ¿Acaso quieres dejarlo? ¿Puedes dejarlo?

Sus manos expertas la acariciaban y descubrían zonas erógenas que ella desconocía. «No, no puedo», pensó ella con la poca lucidez que le quedaba. Se rindió a las intuitivas caricias de sus manos y se sumió en un torbellino de deseo.

—No lo habíamos planeado, ¿verdad? —preguntó, arqueándose hacia él—. No lo ha... Edward, oh, Edward.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirar lo que estaba tocando.

—Suave, eres tan suave... Una chica de oro —le susurró—. Una deliciosa chica de oro.

Esperar a que terminara de desabrocharse los pantalones era un tormento. Se estaban riendo quedamente de su excitación cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia. Dejaron de reír bruscamente y se quedaron inmóviles en la cama.

—¿Bella? —La voz de Carmen llegaba apagada; afortunadamente los paneles de la puerta eran gruesos—. Bella, ¿estás despierta, cariño?

Bella se aclaró la garganta e intentó hablar como si acabara de despertarse.

—Sí, Carmen. ¿Qué ocurre? —No dejó de mirar a Edward, que continuaba sobre ella. Su pecho se expandía como un fuelle con su respiración áspera e irregular.

—Están aquí tus compañeros. Han llegado cuatro en una camioneta. Les he servido café y les he dicho que te esperaran abajo. —La maldición de Edward susurrada con tono implacable, le quemó los oídos.

—Gracias. Bajaré enseguida —respondió Bella.

—No corras —dijo Carmen—. Les serviré el desayuno.

—Gracias —contestó Bella, sintiéndose frustrada.

Estuvieron un largo rato sin moverse, hasta que Edward se separó. Se levantó de la cama y se abrochó rápidamente los botones que antes se habían mostrado tan reticentes. Bella se cubrió con la sábana.

—¿Pudor a estas alturas, señorita Swan?

Su sarcasmo hizo desaparecer los restos de pasión o disgusto por haber sido interrumpidos.

—No. —Apartando la sábana, Bella bajó de la cama, cruzó el dormitorio y se puso una bata ligera. Él la miró burlón.

—Pareces avergonzada.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—De acuerdo. ¡Sí! Sí, lo estoy. No debería haber permitido que me tocaras.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —repuso él con ironía—. No soportarías que te acusaran de asociarte con el enemigo. ¿O temes que James descubra tu flirteo?

—Ya te he dicho que James y yo no... ¿Sabes, qué? ¡Olvídalo! Sólo piensas creer lo que ya has decidido de antemano. ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? No tengo más culpa que tú. No sabía que los chicos llegarían en éste preciso momento. ¿Crees que lo he preparado para humillarte?

—Creo que tú, señorita Swan, te sientes aliviada de que te hayan rescatado en el último momento.

—Creo que tú también —replicó ella.

—Ya lo creo. Esto ha sido el colmo de la estupidez —masculló, golpeándose una palma con el puño—. No sé cómo he sido tan... tan...

Se paseaba con inquietud tirándose del cabello mientras parecía hablar consigo mismo, pero cada palabra era una herida en el corazón de Bella. Se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—¿Por qué tienes que parecer una diosa intocable? —Su rabia la hizo temblar—. Me estás volviendo loco desde el primer momento que te vi, pero mantente alejada de mí a partir de ahora.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Bella indignada. Puso los brazos en jarras—. ¿Yo? ¿Que yo me aleje de ti? ¡Cómo te atreves a insinuar que yo he empezado esto! No se puede decir precisamente que te haya perseguido hasta tu habitación ésta mañana.

—No; pero te has metido en la mía en plena noche con una escueta imitación de camisón.

—¡Tú estabas desnudo!

—En mi cama. No me metí a hurtadillas en la tuya de ese modo.

—Yo sólo entré en la tuya porque pensé que nosotros, sobre todo tu padre, podría correr peligro. Sino nosotros personalmente, al menos tu propiedad. ¡Perdóname por haberte avisado! —espetó.

—¡Podrías haberte puesto esa bata un poco antes! —replicó él irritado.

—Con las prisas no se me ocurrió.

—Bien, pues a ver si te acuerdas la próxima vez.

—No habrá próxima vez —aseguró irritada, sentía la piel caliente, seguro estaba ruborizada y eso la hizo enfurecerse más.

—En eso tienes razón. Mantente alejada de mí y yo me mantendré alejado de ti.

—¡Perfecto! —concretó ella, pero no estuvo segura de que él la oyera. Ya había salido dando un portazo.

Se quedó en medio de la habitación unos minutos, mirando la puerta, con las manos cubriéndole los labios… Se preguntó cómo explicaría a sus compañeros aquellos ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios:

yolabertay, **The Princess of the Dark**, Guest, **DannySk**, reneesme3, **Gretchen CullenMasen**, Day M Odair, **ela fordyce**, lokaxtv, **Maya Masen Cullen**, Fuerza Locura y Libertad, **cavendano13**, supattinsondecullen, **Maze2531**, Lovely amg, **freedom2604**, pattymdn, **MochytaWesley**, Tecupi.

A las lectoras silenciosas, mil gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.

Sé que me han tenido mucha paciencia, pero entre el trabajo, la casa, que ayer fue el cumpleaños de mi nena pequeña, pues se me complica subir capi seguido, pero haré lo posible por no tardar tanto.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos

Sarai.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S Meyer, la trama es una adaptación.**

_Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Ésta historia es una colaboración entre DannySk y su servidora, espero que les guste.**

**Gracias Danny por tu inmensa ayuda, sabes que aprecio de corazón todo lo que haces, con ésta y con la otra historia. Me encanta cómo dejas los capis. Te quiero, cielo. Besos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Sus compañeros de equipo la recibieron con alegría cuando se encontró con ellos en la cocina, media hora después de que Carmen llamara a su puerta. Había tardado ese tiempo en recuperarse de los ataques verbales de Edward.

—Lo siento —se excusó, dando un abrazo a cada uno—, pero se me metió algo en el ojo y no conseguía quitármelo. —Era posible, aunque poco creíble, pero ellos aceptaron esa explicación de sus ojos rojos e hinchados—. ¿Crees que podrás disimularlos ante la cámara, Mike?

—¡Estás tan apetecible que quién va a notar unos ojos un poco enrojecidos!

Edward eligió ese momento para abrir la puerta de la cocina.

Estaba un poco incómoda, aunque intentando actuar normalmente para no traicionar, ante sus compañeros, los sentimientos que había entre ella y Edward, no obstante, lo presentó a los demás.

—Éste es Mike, nuestro camarógrafo. —Bella no había tomado el comentario de Mike en serio. Era un flirteador incorregible y usaba su cámara como licencia para hacerlo impunemente. Aprovechaba el misterio derivado de una cámara de cine en toda su extensión. Bella sentía compasión por su bonita y dócil esposa, que esperaba pacientemente en casa, mientras él estaba fuera en sus frecuentes viajes de trabajo. Mike nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad de serle infiel, pero desde el principio Bella le hizo saber que no estaba interesada. Su coqueteo era pura pantalla.

Se preguntó si la gente la había compadecido cuando Riley estaba lejos, de la misma manera que lo hizo ella por la esposa de Mike. Lo más probable es que sí. Durante el último año de su matrimonio, Riley no estaba satisfecho con los aspectos románticos del mismo y había buscado consuelo en otra parte.

—Mike —saludó Edward, sacudiendo la mano del fotógrafo—. Edward Cullen.

—Él es Seth, el sonidista. ¿Sonidista? Sería el técnico de sonido, ¿no?

—Señor Cullen. —Seth le dio la mano a Edward con deferencia. Él era un tipo tan simpático que nunca ofendía a nadie y hacía su trabajo tan bien, que a menudo se le ignoraba. Su personalidad retraída le había hecho amar a Bella, y ella podría pedirle la luna que él trataría de conseguírsela.

—Sam es el encargado de las luces —continuó Bella con la presentación.

Éste, a menudo, era quejumbroso, probablemente porque tenía seis hijos que vestir y alimentar. Pero era un maestro en la iluminación, el sombreado y el filtrado.

El último miembro del equipo era el asistente de producción.

En él recaían los puestos de trabajo que tenían que hacer y que nadie más tenía tiempo ni ganas de hacerlo. Paul, un esqueleto con piel estirada sobre él, tenía la fuerza de un buey y la agilidad de un mono. Era conocido por trepar a los árboles, cruzar los ríos, entrar en un túnel como si fuera un cepillo, o colgarse de las perchas peligrosas para ayudar a los especialistas a obtener la imagen o el sonido que querían.

—Veo que Carmen ya les ha dado el desayuno —dijo Edward, y los cuatro gimieron. Él se rio—. Probablemente más de lo que esperaban.

Bella estaba asombrada de su genialidad ¿Seguro es ésta palabra? Me pega más gentileza, afabilidad. ¿Era ella la que tendría que soportar el peso de su hostilidad?

—Siéntanse como en su casa. Cuando llegue el momento, Carmen llamará por teléfono a la cabaña y alguien les llevará allí. Si necesitan algo, díganle a la señorita Swan, y ella me lo notificará.

_La señorita Swan. _

El equipo, incluso Mike, parecía impresionado con Edward Cullen, y Bella se sentía traicionada. Le molestaba la hospitalidad y amabilidad que había mostrado hacia ellos. Cuando él salió por la puerta, luciendo satisfecho y pagado de sí mismo, ella supo que él había sido efusivo a propósito. Era su manera de decirle que podía ser agradable cuando quería serlo, pero que él no quería ser amable con ella. Su mandíbula comenzó a doler antes que se diera cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba apretando los dientes.

El primer desastre ocurrió cuando Seth descubrió que uno de sus cables de micrófono había muerto.

—No sé lo que está mal con él, Mike —dijo tranquilamente, cuando el camarógrafo temperamental la tomó contra él—. Es sólo que no recibe energía.

—Seth, ¿crees que se puede encontrar uno aquí, en Kerrville? —Bella preguntó con la voz de un mediador.

—No sé. Puedo intentarlo. Si no, voy a tener que ir a San Antonio. —Mike soltó una maldición que Bella decidió ignorar.

—Entonces llévate la camioneta. Mientras tú vas por eso, vamos a arreglar todo para la primera grabación. Tan pronto como regreses, empezamos.

Finalmente, todo salió bien, aunque la preocupación de Bella nunca fue para el equipo, sino para el general.

Vestido con un traje y corbata, el general había estado listo para comenzar las entrevistas esa mañana, ya que Bella le había dicho que así lo harían. Ella había sentido que mientras más temprano comenzaran, mejor. Eso le daría al general las tardes y noches para descansar antes de las grabaciones del día siguiente. El proyecto tomaría más tiempo haciendo un solo programa por día, pero se había prometido a sí misma, por no hablar de a Edward, que haría todo lo posible para proteger al general de la fatiga.

Estaba decepcionada de que no se hubiera puesto el uniforme del ejército, pero cuando tentativamente le sugirió que lo considerara, él se puso visiblemente nervioso.

—Nunca pedí otro después de que me retiré. Los que yo tengo están comidos por la polilla y tienen más de cuarenta años. Mejor no, gracias. —Estaba perpleja y decepcionada, pero sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Si lo prefiere así, está bien. Además, si se pone más guapo, no podré concentrarme en las preguntas.

Seth volvió cuando estaban comiendo los bocadillos que Carmen había preparado. Mientras él se organizaba, Bella subió a ponerse su maquillaje de «cámara», hacerse un moño flojo y ponerse el vestido de lino color marfil, sin más adornos que unos pendientes de perlas.

Recibió los habituales silbidos lascivos de sus compañeros cuando bajó las escaleras con sus papeles en la mano. Les hizo una inclinación como una gran actriz de teatro y después una pequeña pirueta. Al volverse se encontró cara a cara con Edward, que había estado observando sus payasadas con expresión dura y mirada reprobatoria.

—Veo que estás en tu elemento, señorita Swan. —Su tono de reproche la irritó más que las uñas rasgando una pizarra. Y Bella mordió el anzuelo.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Bien. No podría soportar que perdieras tu don.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Cullen.

—No piensas abandonar, ¿verdad?

—No mientras vivas —replicó desafiante.

Edward bajó la voz y musitó:

—Es de tu vida de lo que estamos hablando. —La miró con dureza y después fue a ver cómo seguía su padre.

El general Carlisle Cullen estaba elegantemente sentado en una butaca de la sala. Llevaba un micrófono, cuyos cables Seth había ocultado cuidadosamente. Sólo se veía uno pequeño, prendido tras su corbata. Bella vio con alivio que sus compañeros lo trataban con absoluto respeto.

Se acomodó en su sitio en un extremo del sofá, junto a la butaca, y dejó que Seth le colocara el micrófono en un lugar discreto de su corpiño. Con el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Edward vigilaba atentamente las manos de Seth, que rozaban con la tela sobre sus pechos. Bella había visto expresiones menos amenazadoras en las caras de déspotas ofendidos.

—Un poco más de color en las mejillas —pidió Mike, inexpresivamente, mientras la miraba a través de la lente—. Veo que no has aprovechado el sol de Texas, Bella. Estás pálida.

—Ayer llovió —respondió, mientras Paul buscaba la caja de maquillaje. Buscó los ojos de Edward y, por un momento, se miraron por encima del material que había convertido aquella cómoda sala en un pequeño estudio de televisión. Se obligó a apartar la vista, pero al aplicarse el colorete en las mejillas le temblaba el espejito en la mano.

—El general Cullen tiene un brillo en la cara —comentó Mike. Paul ajustó la cortina en la ventana.

—Muy bien, todo el mundo sale muy bien. Dispuesto cuando quieras, Bella —indicó Mike—. Seth, ¿has probado los micrófonos?

—Sí. Todo en orden.

—De acuerdo. ¿Bella?

—Preparada —dijo, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Rodando.

Vaciló una vez durante sus comentarios introductorios y tuvieron que volver a empezar. Lo que había hecho centenares de veces ahora la ponía insólitamente nerviosa. En realidad no era tan insólito: Edward estaba allí. Si no hubiera estado en la habitación, escuchando todo y observando cada gesto, se habría sentido perfectamente cómoda.

Carlisle Cullen era un entrevistado excelente. Respondía a las preguntas extendiéndose sin que ella tuviera que animarle. El método de Bella, cuando se trataba de entrevistas, era conseguir que el entrevistado hablara abiertamente y hacerle el mínimo de preguntas. Creía que era al personaje, no a ella, al que el público quería ver y oír. Bella Swan era sólo el acompañante que conducía a la celebridad a su salón.

Durante la primera entrevista limitó las preguntas a la historia personal del general, su infancia, su educación y sus primeros años en el ejército.

—No es oriundo de Texas, a pesar de que ha vivido aquí desde su jubilación.

—No; nací y crecí en Missouri. Mi padre era un vendedor de hielo. —Relató algunas anécdotas sobre sus padres y su único hermano, fallecidos en los años cincuenta.

—¿Cómo fue que vino a Texas después de la jubilación?

—Te lo contaré, Bella. —La cámara no lo inquietaba para nada y hablaba con ella como si estuvieran a solas. Era la propia comodidad de Bella ante la cámara la que hacía sentir tan distendidos a sus entrevistados. Reconocía las sutiles señales de Paul acerca del tiempo con un imperceptible parpadeo. El entrevistado nunca se enteraba.

El general contó cómo había ido por primera vez a las montañas de Texas con un amigo a cazar. Se había enamorado de las colinas manchadas de piedra caliza y de los deliciosos ríos alimentados por corrientes subterráneas, y decidió que se instalaría allí después de su jubilación.

—¿Consiguió cobrar alguna pieza?

—No —dijo riendo—. Mi puntería nunca valió demasiado. Mi hijo Edward puede decírselo. Nunca llegué a nada más que a tirador en el ejército. Mis compañeros de armas me tomaban el pelo; decían que si los soldados que tenía bajo mi mando no fueran capaces de tirar mejor que su general, no habríamos ganado la guerra.

Con esto Bella dio por concluida la primera entrevista.

—¡Estupendo! —aclamó Mike, apagando la cámara y desmontándola del trípode.

Edward empezó a empujar la silla de ruedas entre el barullo de luces y cables.

—Lo necesitaremos cinco minutos más, Edward —avisó Bella—. Tenemos que hacer las preguntas repetidas.

—¿Qué es eso?

Bella le explicó que cuando se utilizaba una sola cámara, después de la entrevista el camarógrafo colocaba la cámara tras el sujeto, enfocándola a ella ésta vez. Bella repetiría algunas de las preguntas que había hecho, pero el general no tenía que responder, sólo quedarse quieto. Después un editor mezclaría las dos cintas, primero mostrando a Bella haciendo la pregunta y después al general cuando respondía.

—Es un truco para que parezca que teníamos más de una cámara. Los planos se editan tan pulcramente que el público no se da cuenta de que existen.

El general escuchó las instrucciones de Mike, que sostenía la cámara sobre un hombro y enfocaba a Bella por detrás del general.

—Papá, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, hijo. Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Durante la guerra, siempre que me entrevistaban, había reporteros que pululaban cámara en mano. De vez en cuando hacía alguna entrevista por radio, pero esto es diferente.

Bella se alegró de que disfrutara, pero no le hacía gracia el color subido de sus mejillas más del que le hacía a Edward. Hizo las preguntas repetidas sin equivocarse y rápidamente. Terminaron en pocos minutos. Sam apagó los focos.

—Eres toda una profesional, cariño —dijo Mike entusiasmado, besándola sonoramente en la mejilla. Seth había retirado el micrófono del general y ahora estaba retirando el de Bella, cuidando de no estropearle el vestido. Edward ayudaba a su padre a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, pero no le pasó inadvertido el despliegue de afecto de Mike. Sus ojos eran duros cuando la miró.

En atención a la salud del general, los chicos habían contenido las ganas de fumar, y cuando acabaron se abalanzaron hacia el porche para aspirar su necesaria dosis de nicotina.

Bella se arrodilló ante la silla del general Cullen. Le miró la cara arrugada y manchada por la edad.

—Gracias, general. Ha estado magnífico.

—Me he divertido bastante. Había pensado que quizá cambiarías de personalidad cuando la cámara empezara a rodar, que te volverías más dura, seca y exigente. Debería haber sabido que seguirías siendo la misma dama que eres.

Bella se incorporó y le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla.

—Vaya a descansar. Seguiremos mañana.

Como habían empezado tarde, casi era la hora de cenar cuando el material estuvo recogido y ordenado. Al igual que casi todos sus colegas, Mike trataba a su cámara como a un niño y la mimaba amorosamente. Los focos de Sam se guardaron en cajas de metal. Los micrófonos de Seth fueron a parar a sus estuches acolchados.

Parecían niños de diez años emocionados ante la idea de compartir casa con vaqueros de verdad y se fueron a toda prisa a la cabaña. Al general le llevaron una bandeja a su habitación. Bella tuvo que soportar una cena prácticamente en silencio, a solas con Edward.

—¿Estás satisfecha de la entrevista de hoy? —le preguntó. Ya habían llegado al segundo plato cuando él decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

—Sí. Tu padre se comporta muy bien ante la cámara. A menudo he de recordar a los entrevistados que deben hablar conmigo y no con la cámara. Instintivamente se les van los ojos. Pero tu padre ha ignorado la cámara y las luces. Ha sido el entrevistado perfecto.

—Parece que te llevas bien con tu equipo. —Bella sabía que en esas palabras había algo más que una simple observación.

—Hace años que trabajamos juntos. A veces me asignan otros técnicos. No son siempre los mismos, pero éste es mi equipo favorito. Son muy profesionales.

—Ajá. —Dejó con fuerza el vaso sobre la mesa y salpicó el mantel de agua.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Con qué?

—Con ese «ajá» que rebosa insinuaciones.

—No pretendo insinuar nada —mintió con tanta desfachatez que Bella sintió ganas de gritar—. ¿Acaso tienes la conciencia tranquila?

—No tengo la conciencia intranquila.

—¿Entonces por qué gritas? —repuso con una serenidad que enfureció a Bella.

—Dile a Carmen que no tomaré postre. —Apartó la silla de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta; entonces oyó su voz cínica:

—Que duermas bien, Bella.

La burlona repetición de lo que le había oído decir ella a James liberó toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Se dio la vuelta.

—Vete a la mierda, Edward —dijo con voz dulce. Y salió del comedor como una exhalación.

Al día siguiente todo funcionó bien, con pequeños problemas, pero que se solucionaron rápidamente. Los chicos sufrían resaca de cerveza Lone Star, aunque Bella se mostró inflexible. Los había visto hacer su mejor trabajo después de una noche de juerga.

El general Cullen estuvo tan relajado y locuaz como el día anterior. Esta vez la entrevista se realizó en la habitación-jardín donde lo había conocido. Mike rodó utilizando la luz natural, y sólo le pidió a Sam que encendiera los focos de vez en cuando. Incluso dejó el ventilador de techo, funcionando, para que removiera ligeramente el pelo de Bella y las plantas que se veían detrás de ella y el general.

Sólo era media mañana cuando Mike apagó la cámara.

—Caramba, ha salido impecable. Podríamos hacer más extenso éste rodaje. Parecía que estaban entrando en el tema.

—No me importa continuar si quieres, Bella —mencionó el general.

—No quiero que se fatigue demasiado.

—Papá, más vale que pares antes de cansarte.

—Estoy bien, Edward. En serio —informó el anciano, volviéndose un poco para hablar con su hijo, que estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación—. Continuemos.

—¿Mike? —preguntó Bella.

—Dispuesto. Me encanta éste sitio.

Filmaron otra sesión y terminaron antes del almuerzo.

Edward había mandado a su padre a su habitación, donde ambos iban a comer. Carmen sirvió a Bella y sus compañeros en el comedor. Estaban discutiendo el programa del día siguiente y hablando sobre las cintas que ya estaban hechas.

—Es más agudo de lo que esperaba —dijo Mike, escupiendo un hueso de aceituna—. Cuando James me dijo que tenía como ochenta años, pensé: Demonios, ¿qué vamos a hacer si se queda dormido? —Bella se enderezó.

—No es un anciano senil, Mike.

—Ya lo sé, Bella.

—No me esperaba su sentido del humor —observó Seth—. Como ayer, cuando admitió que no tenía puntería.

—Aquí hace un calor espantoso —gruñó Sam, pero no le hicieron caso.

—Vete a saber qué esconderá el viejo —insinuó Mike, y sus palabras podrían haber sido una bomba por el impacto que produjeron en Bella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —repuso, volviéndose hacia él con un rápido movimiento—. ¿Por qué crees que oculta algo? —Mike se encogió de hombros.

—James dijo que no quería hablar de la guerra, que podía tener secretos inconfesables.

—James está loco. Ya sabes qué ideas absurdas tiene.

—Pero normalmente terminan siendo ciertas —replicó Mike.

—Ésta vez no.

—¿Estás segura? James dijo que te harías amiga del hijo para sonsacarle información. ¿Lo has conseguido? ¿Has descubierto alguna pista interesante?

Un ruido hizo que todos se volvieran. Edward estaba de pie en la arcada que conducía al vestíbulo. Tenía sus ojos verdes tan oscuros puestos en Bella. Sujetaba el sombrero de vaquero con ambas manos.

—¿Les agradaría tomar un baño en la piscina ésta tarde? —propuso con un matiz de crispación—. En la cabaña hay bañadores, toallas y todo lo necesario. —Se caló el sombrero, ocultando sus ojos acusadores a Bella. Los talones de sus botas resonaron como un toque de difuntos sobre las baldosas mientras se alejaba.

Sam silbó entre dientes. Seth cambió de postura con nerviosismo y miró el plato vacío. Paul se aclaró la voz. Mike rio.

—Vaya, vaya. Creo que hemos irritado a Tom Mix*.

—Cállate, Mike —regañó Bella secamente.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué les pasa?

«Contrólate, Bella, no te eches a llorar delante de ellos. No pienses en el odio que has visto en la cara de Edward. No pienses en los besos que has dado a un hombre que ahora te desprecia. No pienses»

—Parece buena persona —intervino Seth—. Pero tengo la impresión de que preferiría que no estuviéramos aquí.

—Estaba en contra de la entrevista al principio, pero como pueden ver, ha entrado en razón. —Bella bebió un sorbo de té con toda la naturalidad que fue capaz de fingir.

—¿Le has sonsacado algo?

—No. Tampoco nos hemos hecho amigos. James se equivoca ésta vez.

—Oh, por favor.

—Sí —espetó a punto de gritar. Por segunda vez en pocas horas, se levantó de la mesa del comedor en un estado de gran agitación—. ¿Por qué no van a darse un baño? Me reuniré con ustedes dentro de una hora, cuando haya repasado mis notas para mañana. Paul, ¿el monitor está preparado para visionar las cintas?

—Sí, Bella. En el salón.

—Gracias. Hasta luego.

En lugar de revisar sus notas, en su habitación se dedicó a darle vueltas al problema. Bajo su ventana oía las risas y los juegos en el agua de sus compañeros, pero no le apetecía reunirse con ellos en la piscina.

Edward había oído a Mike. Ahora creería que su relación no era más que una treta para hacerle hablar acerca de su padre. Nunca había confiado en ella. Lo que Mike había dicho sólo confirmaría a Edward que era una conspiradora, una oportunista despiadada a la que no le importaba herir a las personas con tal de conseguir su reportaje.

Acostada en la cama, con los brazos sobre los ojos, gimió cuando Carmen llamó a la puerta y dijo—: Bella, el señor Whiterdale pregunta por ti. ¿Quieres hablar con él?

_No._

—Sí. ¿Puedo coger el teléfono del pasillo?

—Claro. Colgaré cuando te oiga.

—Gracias, Carmen. —Se levantó de la cama e intentó sacudirse el letargo que amenazaba con pegarla al colchón. Fue al pasillo y descolgó el auricular—. Hola, James.

Oyó que Carmen colgaba su auricular.

—_Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo va todo?_

—Bien.

—_¿Llegaron los del equipo sin problemas?_

—Sí, llegaron temprano ayer por la mañana. —Demasiado temprano. ¿Por qué no podían haber llegado una hora más tarde? Entonces tal vez Edward...

—_¿Cómo va el rodaje?_

—Bien. Ya tenemos tres cintas. El general es estupendo.

—_¿No hay problemas con el material?_

—No. Ayer a Seth se le estropeó un cable, pero fue a San Antonio a comprar otro. Ahora va todo bien. —Mientras hablaba, Bella se preguntó dónde estaría Edward y qué estaría haciendo.

—_Bella, cariño, me preocupa que las cosas vayan simplemente «bien»._

—No sé qué quieres decir. —Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Normalmente ella estaría hirviendo de excitación con lo que estaba haciendo, o de rabia porque el tiempo no era el adecuado, o desesperada por algún problema técnico, o riéndose por algo que le había sucedido a alguno del equipo. Pero nunca así de apática.

—_Me gusta que se produzcan desastres de vez en cuando, para mantener a todo el mundo alerta. ¿Entiendes? Suena como si necesitaras una buena dosis de Geritol o leche de magnesio o Midol. Cuando las cosas van tan condenadamente «bien», me entran escalofríos. ¿Qué demonios está pasando ahí?_

James había abandonado el papel de bueno. Las gafas habían caído sobre la mesa, los pies habían golpeado el duro suelo, una mano estaba mesando sus espesos cabellos rubios y sus ojos taladraban un agujero en la puerta del despacho. Habitualmente, Bella estaría sentada en la silla delante de la mesa de James. Estar a kilómetros de distancia de su ira tenía sus ventajas.

—James, cálmate. No pasa nada y las entrevistas están yendo muy bien. Los del equipo opinan como yo del general y están sorprendidos de su agudeza. Si hay algo que me moleste personalmente es el calor. Me está dejando sin energía.

—_¿Qué hay del duro Edward?_

A Bella le sudaban las manos.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—_¿Le has tirado de la lengua? —_Suspiró exasperada, con la esperanza de aparentar enfado y que no se notara el temblor de su voz.

—James, por enésima vez: no hay nada que averiguar.

—_He visto su foto._

—¿De quién?

—_De Edward Cullen. Una foto de él en la Guerra del Golfo; me la facilitó la asociación de prensa. Es un hombre atractivo._

—No me he dado cuenta.

—_Si yo fuera mujer me habría dado cuenta._

—Bueno, como me recuerdas a menudo, eres un hombre extremadamente viril, de modo que tu opinión del tema no cuenta. Vamos, James, los chicos me están llamando para que vaya a bañarme a la piscina —mintió para sonar más a su antigua personalidad.

—_No están ahí de vacaciones. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?_

—Ya hemos terminado por hoy.

—_De acuerdo_ —gruñó—. _Bella, no le ocultarías algo importante a tu viejo colega James, ¿verdad? —_Bella rio, buscando algo ingenioso que decir.

—Claro que no. Creo que estás desilusionado y celoso de que nos lo estemos pasando tan bien aquí. —Rio de nuevo, pero sonó a impostura—. Te llamaré mañana y te informaré de todo. ¿De acuerdo?

—_De acuerdo. Adiós, cariño. —_La línea se cortó antes de que pudiese colgar.

Sabiendo que James era capaz de llamar a uno de los chicos para preguntar por ella y verificar todo lo que le había dicho, quedarse en la habitación era una mala idea. Por mucho que deseara estar a solas, se puso un mono corto sin tirantes de tela suave y fresca y se dirigió a la piscina. Se sentó a la sombra de un parasol junto a una mesa de hierro forjado.

Periódicamente, fue untando loción bronceadora en las espaldas de sus compañeros, repartió toallas y ofreció entretenimiento sobre estilos de buceo.

Más tarde, Carmen les llevó una bandeja de cócteles margarita y un plato de nachos. Mike chorreando agua, la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla. Bella nunca lo había visto ruborizarse, pero ésta vez lo hizo profusamente cuando dio la espalda a Carmen y ésta le estampó una sonora nalgada en el trasero.

Edward se acercó con su destartalado jeep. Se bajó con ágil gracia y se paseó por la piscina.

—¿Cómo está el agua?

—¡Fabulosa! —gritó Mike—. ¡Métase!

—Lo siento. Tengo una cita.

Bella mantuvo los ojos puestos en el libro que se había llevado, pero las palabras saltaban ante sus ojos. Se le bajó el corazón al estómago y se quedó inmóvil como una piedra.

Todos dijeron adiós, incluida Bella. Decidida a demostrarle que no le importaba su cita, lo miró a través de los grandes cristales de sus gafas de sol. A pesar de que el ala de su sombrero le dejaba la cara en sombras, Bella sabía que sus ojos estaban fijos en ella.

—¡Diviértete! —exclamó animadamente, tanto para que la oyeran sus compañeros como Edward.

—Lo haré —respondió, sonriéndole sardónicamente para no dejar dudas sobre qué tipo de diversión buscaría. Después le dio la espalda.

A Bella le dolía tanto el pecho que no volvió a respirar hasta que sus pasos desaparecieron dentro de la casa.

Las enchiladas, los tacos y el guacamole de Carmen eran deliciosos, pero Bella no probó nada. En cuanto acabaron con la comida, los chicos le dieron las buenas noches y se encaminaron a la cabaña, donde estaba programada una partida de póquer. Bella se paseó por la casa después de que Carmen rechazara su oferta de ayudarla en la cocina. El general hacía horas que estaba en la cama. Intentó no pensar en Edward, ni con quién estaría y, mucho menos, lo que estarían haciendo.

¿Salía regularmente con una mujer? ¿Había llamado a alguien y concertado una cita para la noche? ¿Querrían salir con él las mujeres si las llamaba con tan poca antelación? Sí, al menos ella estaría dispuesta. ¿Por qué no la había invitado a salir?

La respuesta era dolorosamente simple: de modo inequívoco le había demostrado su antipatía. La ternura con que la había besado aquella mañana en el dormitorio había sido como resultado de un humor que nunca volvería. En cuanto él había recordado quién era ella y qué hacía en la casa, había sentido rechazo y amargura. Si estaba decidido a considerarla una manipuladora y codiciosa, ella no podía hacer nada para demostrarle que se equivocaba. Era extraño, pero le faltaba la energía para intentarlo.

A las once, después de llenar las largas y solitarias horas con sueños vanos de lo que nuca podría ser, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Pero a las doce todavía estaba despierta, y decidió, finalmente, disfrutar de la piscina, pensando que unos cuantos largos la ayudarían a conciliar el sueño. Se puso un discreto bikini, que aun así era provocativo en su exuberante figura, y bajó las escaleras.

Salió por la puerta de atrás y se dirigió a la piscina. Estaba oscuro pero no encendió ninguna luz. El agua le acarició los tobillos, las pantorrillas y los muslos. Después se zambulló de cabeza y cruzó la piscina por debajo del agua. Emergió para tomar aire y se alejó del borde con brazadas regulares, ida y vuelta tres veces. Luego salió de la piscina con la barbilla levantada para desembarazarse del pelo mojado de la cara. Se tumbó en el suelo embaldosado y respiró hondo.

En ese momento vio a Edward y su corazón, que ya latía de forma rápida, se aceleró aún más. Estaba de pie en el otro extremo de la piscina. La chaqueta informal que llevaba colgando de un dedo índice por encima del hombro salió disparada hacia una tumbona. Se aflojó la corbata y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Bella con tono de sorpresa.

* * *

*Tom Mix: actor cinematográfico estadounidense, estrella de muchos de los primeros western del cine de 1910 a 1936.

Como tengo el capi antes de tiempo, se los subo para no atrasarme tanto con ustedes, espero que lo disfruten. No sé exactamente cuándo pueda subir el próximo, lo más seguro es que hasta abril, cuando haya salido de todo el trabajo que tengo.

Les agradezco a todas las chicas que se toman su tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios:

**Maze2531**, lokaxtv, **Karla Stew Pattz**, tecupi, **Maya Masen Cullen**, ela fordyce, **bells marie**, guest, **cavendano13**, yolabertay, **reneesme3**, Nilari, **patymdn**, MarianaAlay, **freedom2604**, Mochyta Wesley, **Maayraaykalebb**, joiitahlaloquii, **Gretchen Cullen Masen**, DannySk.

A las lectoras silenciosas, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.

Les dejo adelanto del próximo capítulo, disfrútenlo.

Besos, Sarai

...

_—¿Qué te parece que hago?_

_Se sacó la camisa de la cintura de los pantalones. Se desembarazó de los zapatos y se quitó los calcetines. Después el cinturón de piel de lagarto fue a parar en el montón de la tumbona. Ni por un instante dejaba de mirarla. Incluso en la oscuridad sentía Bella su mirada penetrante. Se desabrochó los pantalones expeditivamente y empezó a quitárselos._

_Bella, que lo observaba incrédula, oía su propia respiración jadeante._

_Edward dobló los pantalones y los dejó en el respaldo de la silla. Metió los pulgares a cada lado de sus calzoncillos._


End file.
